


la tempistica delle onde

by Saltlordofold



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Pregnancy, death mention, diagnosis:idiots in love, driving under the influence (I MEAN TECNICALLY), i have feelings for Angelica and Spadino's relationship se non fosse chiaro, lavender wedding, set vaguely at the beginning of s3, taking canon and bullying it into being nice, taking characters and bullying them into talking about their feelings, wingwomen but also girlfriends
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltlordofold/pseuds/Saltlordofold
Summary: Era stato Aureliano, al volante, a rompere il silenzio per primo.“Ciai tempo pe’ passa' en albergo?” aveva chiesto, con gli occhi fissi sulla strada bagnata, “Te devo parla' de 'na cosa.”Doveva essere una serata come le altre, ma finì per essere tutt’altro.
Relationships: Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti & Angelica Sale, Aureliano Adami & Nadia Gravone, Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti, Nadia Gravone/Angelica Sale
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	la tempistica delle onde

**Author's Note:**

> Betareading dall'incredibile [MysantropyMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisanthropyMuse), grazie tantissimo!!

Era cominciato tutto in modo così innocuo. Una serata come le altre, una guidata tra le tante. 

Insomma, più o meno. A Sibilla era servita un’altra firma su qualche nuova carta, e ovviamente ne aveva approfittato per fare a Spadino e Aureliano l’ennesima ramanzina, particolarmente velenosa. Di conseguenza, in macchina pesava un silenzio inquieto: la radio era rimasta spenta e Spadino si era accontentato di guardare i lampioni sfilargli accanto, rimuginando la nuova porzione di parole dure e altri funerei auspici sfornata dalla contabile a loro riguardo. 

Come se avessero ancora bisogno di farsi ripetere quanto rischiassero con tutta quella storia, a quanto poco reggesse il loro controllo, e quanto sottili fossero le loro probabilità di sopravvivere, tanto meno di riuscire... 

Era stato Aureliano, al volante, a rompere il silenzio per primo. 

“Ciai tempo pe’ passà' en albergo?” aveva chiesto, con gli occhi fissi sulla strada bagnata, “Te devo parla' de 'na cosa.” 

Spadino aveva annuito senza pensarci due volte: non era insolito finire la serata a quello che Nadia aveva scherzosamente iniziato a chiamare l’“Hotel _Chez Adamì_.” Anzi, ritrovarsi insieme a fare il resoconto della giornata, seduti all'ormai familiare bancone di marmo nero e ottone, cominciava a somigliare sempre più ad un vero e proprio rituale. L’idea era stata abbastanza da strappargli un sorriso. 

A conti fatti, quindi, l'unica cosa a veramente separare quella giornata dalle solite era che pioveva fortissimo. Dal cielo piombava uno sgrullone d'estate di quelli che solo Roma sa' dare, di quelli che fanno strabordare le grondaie, impazzire il traffico e allagare tutti i tunnel della capitale a mo’ di piscina. Il mare era grigio scuro e perfettamente piatto, anche se sembrava ribollire, come se il martellare constante del temporale ne avesse spianato via le onde. Spadino e Aureliano erano già fradici sin dai primi via-vai del pomeriggio, ma l’ultimo breve tragitto dalla macchina al portone di vetro dell’hotel aveva concluso il lavoro, con tanto di straordinari: c'era una pozzanghera scura nella moquette ai piedi di Alberto e acqua tiepida sgocciolava dai capelli di entrambi. 

“’Li mortacci sua,” dichiarò Aureliano con la solita eleganza, appena chiusosi dietro la porta del loro riparo, “Quanto cazzo butta.” 

L'acqua martellava la vetrata dell'atrio così forte da costringerlo ad alzare leggermente la voce per farsi sentire al di sopra del rumore dello scroscio. Imprecando in silenzio, si tolse la giacca inzuppata, prima di spingersi indietro i corti capelli, tirando su col naso e girandosi a guardare Spadino. 

Alberto, da bravo soldato ormai ben addestrato, tenne gli occhi ovunque altrove che a notare quanto la maglietta bagnata gli avesse aderito al petto. Aveva fatto notevoli progressi su quel fronte, negli ultimi mesi. Ancora un po’, sperava, e non sarebbe stato più nemmeno uno sforzo cosciente. 

“Spadì', sei fradicio pure tù,” fece notare Aureliano - inconsapevole, come al solito, dei problemi che causava, “Te voi cambià'?” 

Alberto esitò, aggiustandosi addosso la felpa. Non faceva per niente freddo, anzi, ma la sensazione di stoffa bagnata sulla pelle non era nemmeno esattamente gradevole: doveva ammettere che l’idea di un qualcosa di asciutto fosse assai invitante. 

“Damme 'n'a maglia, dai," finì per rispondere, anche se a controvoglia. 

Non lo faceva impazzire l’idea di spogliarsi in presenza di Aureliano, tanto per cambiare, ma nemmeno erano ancora i tempi in cui quella prospettiva sarebbe bastata a mandarlo abbastanza in panico da rifiutare l’offerta. 

“Ebbravo,” fece Aureliano, soddisfatto, “Vie’, che te trovo quarcosa.” 

Fece strada, dirigendosi verso la camera – se così si poteva chiamare una stanza vuota con un letto al centro e intorno due mobili appena. Contrariamente ad Alberto, Aureliano non si faceva mai certi problemi: in mezzo al corridoio, dopo aver tirato la giacca su una sedia a caso, si sfilò la maglietta, esponendo cicatrici e tatuaggi come se nulla fosse. 

Quant’era invidiabile la sua disinvoltura. 

“Ma Nadia?” chiese Alberto, guardandosi intorno. 

Mentre camminava, lasciò trascinare un dito sulla carta-parete, concentrandosi sul percorso di un rilievo astratto come se fosse un labirinto. “N’do stà?” 

“A’e giostre.” 

Aureliano era arrivato al comodino e ci frugava dentro. Scelse una maglietta per se’ stesso e la infilò distrattamente, mentre Spadino si fermava sulla soglia, appoggiandosi di spalle all’inquadratura della porta. Dalla vetrata entrava la luce fredda del cielo temporalesco, che dipingeva di grigio la stanza mezza vuota, il mobilio spaiato, il letto disfatto. La pioggia scivolava a cascate contro il vetro, così fitta da celare completamente alla vista il mondo esterno. Di certo il decoro a corallo c’entrava qualcosa, ma in quella stanza sembrava proprio di stare in qualche caverna, sott’acqua, a chilometri da Ostia e dai i suoi problemi. 

“Aveva ‘na cosa da ripara’,” proseguiva Aureliano, sempre nel mezzo delle sue ricerche, “C’entra sta pioggia, sta’ a fa’ ‘na caciara. Ha detto che ce doveva rimanè’ stanotte, così domani finisce de risolve’.” 

Grattando via un pezzo d’intonaco che sporgeva dal muro in rilievo, Spadino emise un fischio di rispetto. 

“’Anvedi,” disse semplicemente, “In mezzo a tutti 'sti cazzi, pure quello se deve gesti’, eh? Se dà da fa’.” 

Ad Alberto piaceva, Nadia. Forse era triste, ma era così. Malgrado i loro inizi difficili, adesso era buona con Angelica, prima di tutto, e già quella era una qualità che di certo non poteva che metterla nelle sue buone grazie. Ma in più di quello, in un certo senso Alberto aveva l’istinto che lui e Nadia avessero qualcosa in comune – oltre all’ovvio – anche se quel qualcosa ancora non si era fatto forza per scoprirlo. Forse col tempo ci sarebbe arrivato, ma intanto, era molto più facile continuare a fingere di ignorarla quando erano nella stessa stanza. 

“Ammazza oh,” annuì Aureliano, con un sorrisetto divertito, “Non sai quant’hai ragione. Sta' sempre a corre', quella. Peggio de noi.” 

Occupato com’era a reprimere la subdola punta di tristezza che gli causava quel sorriso, Alberto fece giusto in tempo a sciogliere le braccia appena incrociate e prendere al volo la maglietta lanciatagli da Aureliano. 

“Ecco,” sorrise l’Adami, “Fatte bello.” 

Alberto tese la maglietta davanti a sé. Era nera e semplice, col solito collo a “v” che Aureliano sembrava favorire. 

“Ma n'a cosa un po' più... _Sfiziosa_ non ce l'avevi?” scherzò, per puro desiderio di provocare. 

“Ao’, a' modaiolo, vedi de non rompe' er cazzo,” fu la risposta, prevedibile, ma non meno gradita. 

Spadino rise. Era così facile farlo quando Aureliano strizzava nella sua direzione quegli occhi furbi e così azzurri. 

La cosa più facile al mondo. 

Ancora sorridente, Alberto si sfilò la felpa, e senza pausa anche la maglietta. Senza dire niente, Aureliano gli prese entrambe dalle mani per andarle a stendere sullo schienale di una sedia vicina. 

Era tutto così semplice, in quei momenti. Quando erano lì, a scherzare, o anche solo in silenzio, non pesava più niente nello stesso modo. Quando lui e Aureliano erano così ad Alberto non serviva niente di più, e per quello poteva finalmente rilassarsi. 

Era senza contare le stramberie di Aureliano, però. 

"T’ha poi più fatto male?" chiese lui senza preavviso, mentre Alberto ancora rigirava la maglietta data in prestito alla ricerca del senso giusto. 

Ci mise un attimo a capire cosa intendesse, ma seguendo il suo sguardo finì per capirlo. Non c'era più traccia sul suo costato del livido lasciato dal calcio dell'ispettore Marchilli, mollato con tanta violenza in quella notte fredda a Borgo Pio, ormai già quasi quattro mesi fa, ma ancora ne ricordava perfettamente i contorni – e soprattutto il pulsare. 

"No, da mo' che ha smesso,” rispose Alberto, infilandosi la maglietta e cercando di non soffermarsi troppo sui ricordi di quella nottataccia, “Ma m'è venuto un bozzo che non te immagini.” 

Era vero che Aureliano non l’aveva potuto sapere, com’era andata a finire quella storia, perché per i giorni subito dopo c’era stato, ma poco dopo di quelli… Passando le dita sull’ormai familiare rilievo sottopelle, Alberto si sforzò a sorridere. Era meglio scherzarci, su quelle cose, perché altrimenti, non avrebbe veramente saputo che farci. 

“Guarda qua che robetta..." 

Non che fosse stato dal dottore a farsi fare la radio o altro, ma a giudicare da quel rigonfio sull’osso e da quanto fosse durato il dolore, Alberto a posteriori si diceva che forse il padre di Lele quella notte la costola glie l'avesse ammaccata peggio di quanto pensasse. 

Alla fine però, pensò Alberto cupamente, l’aveva pagata ben troppo cara perché potesse ancora risentirgliene. 

"Fa’ un po’ véde?" 

Alberto non l'aveva pensato come un invito, ma chiaramente era così che l'aveva preso Aureliano, perché si avvicinò senza esitazione. Fece appena in tempo ad abbassare frettolosamente la maglia asciutta per mettere anche solo quella magra barriera tra la sua pelle e le dita di Aureliano, prima che queste potessero sfiorarlo. 

Il tessuto era comunque ben troppo sottile per proteggerlo in un modo che contasse. Alberto sentì la mascella irrigidirsi mentre il dorso dell’indice di Aureliano trovava la costola giusta e scivolava lungo di essa con risolutezza – ma anche, purtroppo, con qualcosa che somigliava dannatamente a premura. 

"Anvedi,” disse Aureliano piano, “T’aveva beccato proprio pe’ bene, eh? " 

Alberto tenne gli occhi bassi. Erano davvero molto, _troppo_ vicini. Col passare del tempo, aveva fatto del suo meglio per blindarsi a quel genere di situazione, ma cazzo, c’erano limiti anche alla sua sopportazione. 

"Eh già," fu tutto quello che trovò da dire, prima di scivolare via da quel frangente pericoloso, verso lo spazio più aperto – e dunque più sicuro – del bar. 

Non si girò a controllare che Aureliano lo stesse seguendo. Cogliendo il proprio riflesso in un barlume d’ottone, Alberto notò che aveva i capelli tutti appiattiti per via dell'acqua, e si agganciò volentieri a quella distrazione. Con una smorfia, si arruffò il capo alla meglio, cercando di riguadagnare un po' di volume - senza grande successo. Non si somigliava per niente con quel taglio quasi normale. Una volta Angelica gli aveva detto che all’uscire dalla doccia sembrava uno studente universitario, e l'idea era bastata a farli ridere entrambi per un bel paio di minuti. 

“Dai, smettila, che sei bellissimo,” scherzò Aureliano, superandolo per raggiungere il bar. 

Con un gesto fluido scavalcò il bancone, mentre Alberto trovava il suo solito sgabello e ci si appollaiava. 

“” _Ostessa bella, conto caro_ ”,” recitò, una volta aggomitato. 

“Che stai a’ di’?” chiese Aureliano, accovacciato per aprire qualche cassetto tra i tanti nascosti là dietro. 

“”I Malavoglia”,” spiegò Alberto, picchiettando le dita sul marmo a mo’ di batteria con uno sorriso beffardo, “Ma che davero non sai legge’?” 

“Statte’ zitto, che l’hai imparato da Gerry Scotti.” 

Alberto, che era nel bel mezzo di un giro sullo sgabello, scoppiò a ridere un’altra volta. 

“Ma vattene a ‘fanculo, Aurelià.” 

Riemergendo da dietro il bar, con quel suo ghigno bastardo e soddisfatto di quando si sapeva divertente, Aureliano riposò il braccio sulla linea di leve del defunto spillatore, che probabilmente non aveva visto uso da almeno un decennio. 

“Comunque Nadia ha riempito er frigo,“ notò con un gesto vago verso i cassetti, “Voi quarcosa? C’è birra.” 

Alberto annuì, con un gesto della mano che voleva dire _ovviamente_. “’O sai che ‘na biretta non la rifiuto mai.” 

“Eh, comincio a capirlo.” 

Ancora desideroso di muoversi – come spesso – Alberto saltò giù dallo sgabello. C’era una canzone nel fondo della sua testa, una linea di basso che forse aveva sentito da qualche parte, senza però riuscire a ricordare dove. Non che importasse. Un passo, due, un giro su’ se stesso. Gli stava tornando la voglia di ballare: il malumore di prima si stava allontanando sempre di più, al profitto del piacere semplice – e sempre più raro – di cazzeggiare con Aureliano come se fosse ancora ieri. 

Avrebbe dovuto sapere che quel genere di leggerezza era d’altri tempi e che ormai non poteva durare, ma ancora per un po' l’illusione, in quel giorno come tanti, pareva destinata a reggere. 

“Vorrei proprio sapere che te senti quando fai così,” fece sapere un Aureliano divertito. 

Alberto si girò verso di lui con la dovuta teatralità. 

“ _Il ritmo della vita_ ,” dichiarò, col gesto della mano più scemo che gli venisse in mente. 

Lo voleva far ridere ancora, e come spesso ci riuscì. Aureliano scosse la testa, ma sorrise di gusto mentre stappava la seconda bottiglia – quel sorriso solare, a denti scoperti – e ancora ridacchiava mentre si dirigeva verso di lui. 

“Mettete a sede’, invece de dì ce’tte stronzate,” assestò, ficcandogli in mano una birra e indicandogli il divano. 

Alberto acconsentì, ma non senza un’ultima piroetta. Sprofondò sul divano, e il primo sorso di birra, freschissima, gli strappò un verso di soddisfazione. 

“Adesso sì che se ragiona,” sospirò felice. 

Con un grugnito poco elegante, Aureliano crollò di peso accanto a lui. 

“Ma ciai veramente un problema,” lo sfotté. 

Alberto alzò gli occhi al cielo. 

“Ao’, e che sarà mai. Me patologizzi pe’ ‘na biretta?” 

“Se’, esatto,” sogghignò Aureliano fra un sorso e l’altro, “te _patologizzo._ ” 

Dopo pero’ non aggiunse altro, invece lasciandosi spegnere piano la risata e sorseggiando un altro po’ di birra in silenzio. Alberto fece altrettanto, guardando l’acqua scorrere sulla vetrata davanti a loro. 

“Ammazza quanto butta,” ripeté Aureliano, dopo alcuni lunghi secondi con il rumore del diluvio per unico sfondo. 

Alberto gli lanciò un’occhiata di lato. C’era qualcosa di strano nella sua voce, ormai lo conosceva più che abbastanza per rendersene subito conto. Scrutò il suo viso alla ricerca di un indizio. Nella luce fredda del temporale gli occhi di Aureliano erano ancora più azzurri del solito – che non sembrava mai possibile, eppure in qualche modo continuava a succedere. Le cascate di pioggia contro i vetri proiettavano ombre sul suo viso come luci nel fondo di una discoteca a fine serata, quando partiva la musica lenta e si avvinghiavano le coppie sulla pista da ballo. 

Alberto abbassò lo sguardo, ma non bastò a disfare l’immagine improvvisa e imbarazzante che gli era subito venuta in mente. Di colpo si accorse di quanto Aureliano fosse seduto vicino. _Veramente_ vicino. “ _Gambe che si toccano, spalle appoggiate, posso-sentire-l'odore-del-tuo-dopobarba_ ” tipo di vicino. 

Stava impazzendo Spadino, o di recente Aureliano sembrava avvicinarsi sempre di più? Prima quella cosa del costato, ieri quelle pacche sulla schiena sempre più frequenti, e ora quel sedersi premuti accanto manco fossero in metropolitana - e non era di certo quel divano ad essere troppo piccolo. Aureliano era sempre stato una persona tattile – per il più grande tormento di Alberto – ma di recente... 

Alberto mandò giù un sorso di birra, e quando trovò di nuovo il coraggio di alzare gli occhi, il viso di Aureliano era a _veramente troppi pochi_ centimetri dal suo. 

Di recente sembrava che Aureliano avesse definitivamente perso la nozione di spazio personale. 

Di fretta abbassò gli occhi un’altra volta e per darsi da fare prese un altro sorso. Per ricaricare il coraggio esaurito, ne prese altri tre-quattro. Ecco, di fatti aveva appena finito la bottiglia. 

_Così non va bene,_ _idiota,_ si ammonì _,_ _Ti serve controllo._

Almeno era solo birra, e poi Aureliano non era da meno. Aveva finito anche lui di bere e quando se ne accorse si alzò in silenzio. 

“Te ne prenno n’artra,” disse piano. 

Con entrambe le bottiglie in mano ripartì verso il bar. Alberto approfittò del fatto che gli desse la schiena per affondare la faccia tra le mani e lasciare andare un sospiro profondo. 

Nel movimento d'aria causato dallo spostamento gli era arrivata un'altra ondata di dopobarba. Era sempre lo stesso da quando si erano incontrati: una roba marina, di quelle con una bottiglia di vetro blu, ne era convinto. Ma non una di quelle schifate da poco: era una fragranza complessa in un modo che la tradiva come una cosa, se non lussuosa, almeno pregiata. In tutto quel tempo Alberto – che eppure se ne intendeva, di cose costose – ancora non era riuscito a capire di che marca fosse – forse anche perché sapeva bene che scoprirlo sarebbe stata una _pessima_ idea. A quel punto era comunque diventata pavloviana, la sua reazione a quell’odore: quel pizzico nel fondo dello stomaco e un groppo al cuore che metteva sempre lunghi minuti a sciogliersi. 

Beh, si disse, trascinando sù le mani per spingersi i capelli via dagli occhi, almeno era chiaro: si stava definitivamente avvicinando l’ora di scappare un’altra volta. Per quanto gli piacesse stare lì – ed era tanto – la verità era che gli conveniva tagliare corto a quella serata, come a tante altre prima di essa, e pure presto. Altrimenti, sapeva, quella poteva diventare una situazione pericolosa davvero. Era quello il paradosso della sua relazione con Aureliano: per quanto Alberto lo cercasse, quel raro tempo insieme, sapeva benissimo che non convenisse a nessuno dei due che ne trovasse troppo. 

“Ao’.” 

La voce di Aureliano lo scosse dai pensieri. Alberto si maledì: ancora una volta si era lasciato sorprendere in un momento di negligenza. 

“Tutto bene?” chiese Aureliano. 

Ancora con quella premura. _Gli veniva quasi da incazzarsi._ Alberto prese la birra tesa, sfoggiando il sorriso più finto della storia. 

“’Na favola, fratè,” proferì, pregando di sembrare almeno un minimo credibile, “Solo ansioso de ritrova’ er letto, se posso dì’tte’la tutta.” 

Aureliano emise uno dei suoi corti versi di assenso, tornando a sedersi. Quella volta però Alberto prese cura di scostarsi leggermente, così da mantenere almeno un minimo sindacale di distanza tra di loro. 

Non c’erano piccole vittorie. 

“Vabbè, allora?” disse appena sistemato, ansioso di concludere, mentre Aureliano si faceva un altro sorso di birra – non da lui, d’altronde, non poté impedirsi di notare Alberto, proseguire dopo la prima, “Che me dovevi dì? 

Aureliano Adami non sembrava mai imbarazzato – Alberto non era nemmeno sicuro che fosse in grado di provarla, quell’emozione – ma a volte abbassava gli occhi e corrucciava la fronte in un modo che lo faceva sembrare quasi – _quasi_ – indeciso. 

“Che te dovevo dì,” mormorò, “Famme pensà’.” 

Si passò una mano sul viso, massaggiandosi gli occhi. Forse un’altra delle sue emicranie. Alberto annuì piano, lampadina finalmente degnandosi di scattargli accesa in testa. La birra, il silenzio: adesso prendeva tutto senso. 

“Ho capito,” disse, “È pe’ quello che ha detto Sibilla prima, giusto? Guarda che qua’a vecchia stronza me sta sempre de più sur cazzo.” 

Aureliano fece spallucce, accennando la testa in un modo che voleva dire “non hai torto.” 

“Beh, certo, ce starebbe anche quello.” 

Alberto si chinò in avanti, poggiando la bottiglia sul tavolino di fronte al divano. Non poteva impedirsi di sentirsi sollevato: questo almeno lo poteva gestire. 

“Aurelià, non la devi proprio sta’ a sentì, quella,” disse, fermo, “Mo’ che le ragazze stanno a fa’ gira’ Roma Nord, noi ce possiamo concentra’ su Cinaglia, er Cardinale, e’er Giubileo. E pe’ quanto riguarda mi’ fratello, per ora se sta’ bono, quindi approfittiamosene. Vedi che quanno arrivano i soldi, famo felice pure lui. Quelli li capisce benissimo, fidati.” 

Inclinò la testa di lato, alla ricerca del suo sguardo. 

“Insieme risolvemo tutto,” promise, prima di pentirsi e aggiungere, per pararsi il culo, “Noi quattro.” 

Non certo la conclusione migliore, né la più eloquente, ma sembrò funzionare comunque, perché Aureliano piano piano annuì. 

“E ciai ragione pure tu,” sembrò concedere. 

Voltandosi di nuovo a guardarlo, allora, Aureliano gli sorrise, un sorriso stanco che Alberto non ebbe nessuna difficoltà a ricambiare. 

“Ecco,” dichiarò felice, “così me piaci.” 

Forse le parole di Sibilla erano rimaste veramente di traverso anche a lui senza che ne accorgesse, perché quel discorsetto aveva fatto bene pure a lui. Soddisfatto di sé, Alberto poggiò i piedi sul tavolo. 

“Allora, già che ce semo, c’è dell’altro?” disse, scherzosamente passando il braccio dietro allo schienale per rivolgersi ad Aureliano con _nonchalance_ , “Daje che ar Dottor Spadino je poi di’ tutto, e to’o risolve pure.” 

Tutto si aspettava, meno che di veder svanire quel sorriso come una candela soffiata. Gli si strinse il cuore, perché in fin dei conti, per lui contava poco altro. 

“Tutto, eh?” 

Aureliano si sfregò di nuovo il viso con le mani, più forte dell’ultima volta. 

“E certo,” disse Alberto, un attimo più serio, ma cercando di non mostrarlo troppo. 

Adesso si stava cominciando a preoccupare davvero. 

Aureliano prese un ultimo sorso, poi un respiro profondo, e quando lo soffiò via sembrò aver preso anche una decisione. Quale, Alberto non sapeva, ma non dovette aspettare molto prima di capirlo. 

“Vabbè, allora stamme a sentì,” disse Aureliano, poggiando la bottiglia di nuovo vuota sul tavolo, “È de nuovo pe’ quer giorno a’a Vela. ‘O sai quale.” 

Effettivamente, non serviva spiegare oltre: era chiarissimo ad entrambi di che giorno – anzi, sera – stesse parlando. 

Un brivido di disagio scivolò lungo la schiena di Alberto, e lo stomaco gli si annodò in quel modo altrettanto sgradevole che tristemente familiare. All’orecchio gli giunse qualche nota distante di una canzone che un tempo adorava ma che ormai non ascoltava più. 

“Spadì, io ancora ce penso sempre a quer giorno,” proseguì Aureliano, con almeno la decenza di sembrare anche lui in preda a un certo malessere. 

Passandosi una mano nei corti capelli ancora umidi, aggiunse ancora più piano: 

“Sempre.” 

Poteva aver scelto peggiore argomento? Manco a farlo apposta, cazzo. 

Alberto si riaggiustò in una posizione più normale sul divano, approfittando del poco tempo guadagnatosi per provare a gestire il profondo misto di sconforto e dolore che quei ricordi gli causavano sempre. 

Non ebbe un grande successo, perché tanto per aggiungere sale alla ferita, l'ultima volta che avevano parlato di quella sera di merda era stata durante un altro dei giorni peggiori della sua vita. Le immagini – miste, di Lele, di Teo, del sorriso nauseante di quel pezzo di merda di Alex – furono subito lì, bollenti, al limite della sua visione, e Alberto si affrettò a bere un altro sorso di birra, nella vaga speranza di tenerle a bada. Purtroppo per lui sbagliò bottiglia, e così rimase a bocca asciutta come un deficiente, senza nemmeno qualcosa per tenersi le mani occupate. 

Era cominciato tutto in modo così innocuo. Come avevano fatto a ritrovarsi lì, in quelle acque pericolose? 

“Te l'ho già detto,” disse finalmente Alberto, sorprendendo anche se’ stesso con quanto fosse riuscito a mantenere un tono neutro, quasi indifferente, “È storia vecchia, quella.” 

“Non pe’ me.” 

Aureliano lo stava guardando, lo sapeva, e anche se Alberto si sentiva come in piedi sulla superficie di un lago ghiacciato pronto a cedere ad ogni suo passo, non era ancora abbastanza vigliacco da non voler almeno provare a sostenere quello sguardo. 

Se ne pentì subito. Aureliano aveva un’espressione stranissima, impossibile da decifrare, con gli occhi ben troppo azzurri e ben troppo lucidi. Forse era per stanchezza, forse per l'alcool al quale ancora non era abituato, ma ad ogni modo era abbastanza da far risentire ad Alberto il primo scricchiolio annunciatore di una catastrofe imminente. 

“L’ultima volta non ho potuto fini’ quello che c’avevo da di’tte,” disse Aureliano, “Non so’ manco arrivato a chiedette scusa.” 

Spadino sbuffò, un suono che si voleva sdrammatizzante ma che invece venne fuori semplicemente _sbagliato_ , come quello di un attore incapace a recitare. 

“Non me serve,” disse, onesto, perché “l’ultima volta” Alberto era dovuto scappare _per andare a sgozzare Teo come una bestia,_ quindi in confronto a quello, delle scuse che s’era forse perso gli fregava proprio meno di un cazzo. 

Come se non se li fosse andati a cercare, ad ogni modo, quell’insulto, _quella nausea._ Come se non fosse stata tutta colpa sua fin dall’inizio. 

Aureliano scosse la testa con ovvia frustrazione. 

“No. Non m’hai capito,” disse, con un sospiro risentito, “Nun me capisci mai, perché io non so’ bono a di’ ‘ste cose. Cazzo.” 

Fu lui ad abbassare lo sguardo, a tirare su col naso, con la fronte corrugata. _Ancora quell’espressione._ A voce bassa, fu lui a dire: 

“Alberto, sto’ cercanno de ditte ‘na cosa che l’artra volta non so’ stato capace de di’tte. E ca’a stronza della Sibilla prima m’a fatto capì che nun me va’ d’aspetta’ ‘a prossima tragedia pe’ riprovacce.” 

_Alberto._ Quando registrò di averlo sentito davvero, quel nome, fu come incassare un pugno. _Era la prima volta._ Alberto alzò verso Aureliano uno sguardo di puro sgomento, ma non ebbe nessun tempo per gestire il colpo, perché lui già stava proseguendo: 

“T’ho detto che te’ volevo bene. Ed è vero.” 

Alzò le sopracciglia, parlando come a se stesso. 

“Cazzo, s’è vero.” 

Aureliano alzò lo sguardo. Sul suo viso scivolavano le ombre dei rigoli d’acqua che scorrevano sulla finestra. 

"Ma la cosa che stavo a pensa’ era n’artra,” disse. 

Sotto i piedi di Alberto il ghiaccio gemette e saettò a crepe come una ragnatela. 

Era cominciato tutto in modo così innocuo. Una giornata come le altre, una serata come tante. 

Aureliano ultimamente si avvicinava sempre di più. 

Aureliano in quel momento si stava avvicinando ancora, e non dava segno di volersi fermare. 

_Cosa cazzo stava succedendo?_

“Stavo a pensa’ che ciai sempre avuto ragione tu, Albè,” disse Aureliano, ormai vicino com'era stato solo un'altra volta prima di quella, “Su tutto.” 

“ _Su_ _tutto_ ,” ripeté, l’ultimo sussurro che Alberto poté sentire, un soffio contro le sue labbra un istante prima del contatto. 

Il primo bacio cadde giusto all'angolo della sua bocca. Era come un introduzione, la richiesta di un permesso, Aureliano che si fermava un attimo sulla soglia di casa sua prima di invitarsi ad entrare. 

Alberto era trafitto sul posto. Immobile. Incapace a respirare. E siccome non si muoveva, Aureliano sembrò prendere fiducia e attribuirsi il permesso richiesto, perché col secondo bacio fu più frontale, più fermo. Aureliano premette la sua bocca al centro quella di Alberto e Alberto lo sentì respirare forte. Era caldissimo, o forse era Alberto ad essere gelido, perché al contatto con la sua, la pelle di Aureliano pareva bollente. Una mano ruvida gli viaggiò sul petto per finire ad ancorarglisi alla base del collo, anelli freschi contro pelle sottile sotto la quale il sangue batteva all’impazzata. Aureliano aveva gli occhi chiusi, come un ragazzo buttatosi a mare, e Alberto ancora era immobile. 

Ma lentamente si stava sciogliendo. 

Gli occhi che gli si erano spalancati si socchiusero. Aureliano. Lo stava baciando. _Aureliano. Contro di lui._

Alberto si rese conto di aver alzato le mani, come un riflesso. L'inizio di una debole barriera, forse, un gesto di difesa, ma finto, abortito, inutile, che ora lo lasciava con entrambi i palmi stesi sul petto caldo di fronte al suo. Lentamente strinse i pugni intorno al tessuto della maglietta sotto le sue dita, a ricerca di sostegno, o di una conferma, non lo sapeva. Forse voleva assicurarsi che quell’Aureliano contro di lui non fosse come uno di quelli che a volte si invitava nei suoi sogni più tristi. Bastò un solo indizio a provargli quello che né il tocco del cotone né il calore della pelle sotto di esso da soli sarebbero stati sufficienti a fare: quando Alberto riuscì finalmente a trarre un respiro, l’unica cosa che poté sentire era una fragranza, fin troppo familiare, di mare blu e profondo. 

Senza ricordarsi di aver deciso di farlo Alberto si accorse di già star premendo a ritorno. Chinando un po' la testa per un angolo migliore, fu il suo corpo a decidere per primo di fare quello che aveva voluto fare da fin troppo tempo: baciare Aureliano. Baciarlo non a furto, non come un ladro, ma per davvero, stavolta. Onestamente. 

La sua barba era ruvida sotto il palmo di Alberto quando gli prese il viso nella mano. La reazione di Aureliano nel sentirlo muoversi contro di lui fu viva e istantanea: con un respiro teso, si spinse ancora più vicino. La sua mano si mosse di nuovo per arrivare fino a dietro al collo di Alberto, e lì lo tenne, dita premute alla base dei suoi capelli ancora bagnati. E quando anche Alberto, ormai lanciato, usò della sua presa rimasta sulla maglietta per trascinarselo contro di peso, nella bocca sua Aureliano spense un suono mai sentito prima, come un sospiro, come di _voglia_ , _quasi un gemito._

In un istante fu' _troppo_. 

Qualcosa scattò nel cervello di Alberto, come l’ingranaggio di un grilletto premuto. Il lago di ghiaccio si aprì sotto di lui e come uno schiaffo a svegliarlo dal sonno l’acqua gelida gli ricordò dov’era, chi fosse, con chi. 

E cosa _cazzo_ stesse facendo. 

La mano che aveva afferrato il collo della maglietta di Aureliano si appiattì, la carezza si trasformò in uno spintone, molto più violento di quanto avesse anticipato. Come un animale in trappola Alberto respinse Aureliano forte abbastanza da mandarlo indietro sullo schienale del divano, mentre lui si fiondava in piedi per indietreggiare quanto potesse – lontano, il più lontano possibile. 

_“Ma che cazzo stai a fa'?!”_ fu il suo verso tremante, isterico e debole, e subito dopo lo colpì l'eco di quelle parole, in tutta la loro crudele ironia. 

Alberto respirava a stento. Gli bruciavano le labbra. Anche lui col fiato corto, Aureliano lo guardava, e lo sguardo che gli alzava era orrendo, un misto tradito di sorpresa e dolore. Di _panico_. Sembrava che Alberto gli avesse appena piantato un pugnale nelle viscere. 

Alberto la conosceva fin troppo bene, quella sensazione. 

Era cominciato tutto in modo così innocuo. 

“Albè,” iniziò Aureliano, con voce rauca, “Io-” 

“Te un cazzo,” lo interruppe Alberto, con la gola strozzata, ma incapace di starlo a sentire anche solo un secondo, lui che lo guardava così in pena, e pronunciava il suo nome come se l’avesse sempre fatto, “Te un cazzo. Tu…” 

Gli tremavano le mani, pateticamente. Era confusione, era paura, no, anzi: era terrore. 

Terrore allo stato puro. 

“Non me poi fa' questo,” disse lentamente, a fatica, ogni parola una lama di rasoio a passargli tra le labbra, “Aurelià, non me poi fa’ questo. No’ dopo tutto 'sto tempo.” 

Non dopo che avesse faticato così tanto a lasciarlo andare. Non con Nadia di mezzo, senza nemmeno contare Angelica, e adesso pure Rubina. 

C’era un sapore di bile sulla sua lingua, eppure tutto quello che Alberto riusciva a sentire era ancora quel maledetto dopobarba. 

_Bergamotto,_ gli suggerì la sua mente inutile, _Ecco cos’ha di diverso._

D’un colpo solo, la visione gli si appannò, e Alberto si premette ambe le mani sugli occhi. No, quello no. A tutti i costi, a quello non si sarebbe lasciato andare. Non come l’altra volta – coi Quartieri a tutto volume – che gli aveva ribaltato la vita, e nemmeno come quell’altra, la prima, quella maledetta dei suoi quindici anni, che glie l'era quasi costata. 

Era tutto una trappola, uno scherzo, un’altra battuta crudele ai suoi danni. 

“Aurelià,” gemette Alberto piano, “Non poi gioca' così.” 

“Non sto a gioca',” disse subito Aureliano, “Albè-” 

Lo sentì alzarsi, e la reazione viscerale di Alberto fu di indietreggiare ancora, ma Aureliano fu più veloce e in un attimo tendeva le dita per sfiorargli il dorso della mano. Alberto la tirò via come se fosse incandescente. 

“Non me tocca’.” 

Un altro eco. Doveva sembrare un animale preso nei fari di una macchina, lo sapeva perché era così che si sentiva. Aureliano non ripeté il gesto, ma ad Alberto non bastava. Doveva allontanarsi, doveva sparire, _adesso_ , e così fece, voltando i tacchi e dirigendosi verso la porta d’uscita. 

“Albè, aspetta n’attimo.” 

Non lo stette a sentire. Nell’atrio in pochi secondi, afferrò la maniglia e senza premura spalancò la porta di botto. L’umido di fuori era così fitto da sembrare un muro, e Alberto ci si fiondò contro. 

“Albè, aspetta, cazzo!” 

Alberto si ritrovò fermo sull’orlo della porta, metà fuori e metà dentro. Pioveva ancora così tanto, uno scroscio costante, come una cascata. Si girò lentamente. Aureliano lo guardava con i suoi occhi un po’ pazzi, e gli stava tenendo il braccio. Forte. Aveva la barba e i tatuaggi, adesso, ma forse così tanto non era poi cambiato. 

Alberto fece un passo, uno solo, nella sua direzione. Su tutti i fronti, lo sapeva, dei due era sempre stato il più debole. 

Ma non quel giorno. 

“Lasciami,” ringhiò. 

Aureliano obbedì. 

  


  


  


  


*** 

  


  


  


Stava calando la notte. Sulla finestra dall’inquadro sfarzoso batteva sempre lo stesso temporale, senza un attimo di tregua. La cameretta di Rubina, ancora azzurra, sembrava freddissima nel poco di luce che rimaneva. 

Alberto era seduto sul suo letto. O almeno, sapeva di esserlo, _in teoria_. Se doveva far fiducia ai sensi, allora era piuttosto contro il soffitto, galleggiando sospeso al di fuori del suo corpo, guardando giù indifferente le sue proprie mani tremanti, la curva inerme delle proprie spalle. Non aveva pensieri, da lassù. Non si ricordava nemmeno del tragitto in macchina, a parte qualche vaga impressione, a malapena un immagine. 

I tergicristalli che oscillavano. Il rombo del motore, forse un po' più forte di quanto avrebbe dovuto essere. L’alone sfocato del semaforo dietro ad un sipario di pioggia che passava dal rosso al verde, e lui che non si muoveva, finché qualcuno non gli dava un colpo di clacson, o cinque, e solo allora ripartiva. 

Era seduto sul suo letto e teneva ancora in mano la maglietta, accartocciata malamente. Nera, col collo a “v”. Si era cambiato ma non si ricordava quando. 

Era voluto partire, ma non sapeva dove. 

“Oi Albè.” 

La voce di Angelica lo fece ri-atterrare brutalmente. Di colpo si sentì il tiepido della maglietta di nuovo fradicia in mano, l’umido dei capelli bagnati e appiccicati al collo, e una marea di troppi, ben troppi ricordi. E poi quel dolore, in fondo al ventre, come una pugnalata che non finiva. 

Era seducente l’idea di ripartire sul soffitto. 

“Ma non m’hai vista?” rise Angelica, “Sei passato come un ninja.” 

Aveva il tono leggero e gli occhi sul telefono, ma cambiò subito espressione quando alzando lo sguardo lo vide meglio. 

“Oh, ma che te succede?” chiese subito, preoccupata, venendosi a sedere accanto a lui, “Sei bianco com'un morto.” 

Togliendogli la maglietta bagnata dalle mani e buttandola sul letto, gli prese il braccio. Anche lei era bollente quando lo stringeva. Alberto non fece una mossa per ricambiare il tocco. 

“Parlame,” disse lei, cercando il suo sguardo, “È successo qualcosa? Ce sta' un problema co' Titto?” 

Alberto fece cenno di no. Dio, non sapeva nemmeno da dove cominciare a mentire. 

“No, Angè,” si sforzò ad iniziare, sentendo quanto fosse inquieta, e sapendo che quale che fosse la sua situazione, quella paura lei non se la meritava, anche se Alberto si sentiva un pugnale in pancia e la voce come a chilometri di distanza, “Non so’ impicci.” 

Un respiro, più o meno fermo. Forse ce la poteva ancora fare ad inventarsi qualcosa. 

“È che Aurelia-” 

Quel nome gli bruciò le labbra, facendoci balenare sopra il tocco fantasma di un’altra bocca _._ Le parole gli morirono in gola, e Alberto non poté far altro che rivolgere ad Angelica uno sguardo impotente. 

“Aureliano che?” chiese lei, scrutandolo sempre più confusa, “Ma sta bene? Albè, ma che-” 

Si fermò, ancorata al suo sguardo. Alberto non aveva la minima idea di cosa ci vide, ma tutto ad un tratto, la fronte corrucciata le si rilassò leggermente, e Angelica si sciolse, respirando a fondo. 

“Dio,” sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo, “Pe’ n’attimo m’hai fatto spaventa’ de brutto.” 

Riaggiustandosi accanto a lui, lasciò andare un altro sospiro profondo. 

“Allora che c’è?” chiese, con più calma, “Avete discusso?” 

Alberto non poté fare altro che continuare a guardarla, stordito. Come, quando, e per quale folle miracolo della vita erano arrivati loro due, con le loro circostanze, al punto di capirsi senza aver bisogno di parlare? 

Alberto girò la mano, lasciandosi intrecciare assieme le dita sue e di Angelica contro il copriletto satinato. Lei aveva la mano calda, oppure era sempre lui ad essere freddo, ma poco importava. Non se lo meritava, lo sapeva, ma lentamente Alberto lasciò andare parte del suo peso contro la spalla della moglie. 

“Più o meno,” finì per riuscire a dire, debolmente. 

Era stanchissimo, tutto d’un colpo, e fu facile chiudere gli occhi quando scivolò nei suoi capelli la mano di lei. 

“Parlame, Albè’,” disse Angelica a bassa voce, dopo qualche lungo, pudico secondo di silenzio, “Guarda che a me me poi’ di’ tutto.” 

_Tutto, eh?_

Strizzando gli occhi già chiusi, Alberto scosse la testa. Trascinava il pollice lungo il dorso della mano di Angelica, su e giù, piano piano. Era forte, lo sapeva, quella mano, ma liscia, priva di cicatrici. Così diversa da quella di- 

“Non tutto,” disse, con quel groppo fisso in gola che lo soffocava, “Fidate.” 

“E invece sì.” 

Gentile ma ferma, Angelica si girò per fronteggiarlo, costringendolo ad aprire gli occhi. Prendendogli ambe le mani nelle sue, lei abbassò lo sguardo, mentre un sorriso triste le fioriva sulle labbra. 

“Tanto guarda che ormai l’ho capito, de che se tratta.” 

Alberto sentì la mascella contrarsi. Il pugnale era fermo da qualche parte a metà via tra il suo stomaco e i suoi polmoni, e pulsava lì, inferocito, spingendosi più in dentro ad ogni respiro. Gli ricordò quando aveva la costola rovinata, _il ché gli ricordò quando Aureliano l’aveva accarezzato, meno di un paio d’ore prima._ In uno degli ultimi istanti prima del disastro. 

Era cominciato tutto in modo così innocuo. Se avesse saputo come sarebbe andata a finire, Alberto avrebbe approfittato meglio di ogni istante di quella giornata che doveva essere solo una tra le tante. 

“Se hai capito, allora non insiste’,” disse con voce spenta. 

Avrebbe dovuto provare più vergogna che paura, lo sapeva, e un po' di quella anche c’era, da qualche parte in quello che gli rimaneva di spirito. Ma Angelica non lo giudicava, non per quello, e neppure per molto altro. Glielo aveva già provato tante volte, a modo suo. 

E nemmeno oggi demordeva. 

“Albè,” mormorò, fermamente, “Basta ch’i segreti. Tanto o’ sapemo, come stanno le cose, no? Detti o no, ce stanno a pesa’ uguale.” 

Alberto soffiò col naso, in un verso che in un universo molto lontano dal loro sarebbe forse potuto sembrare il fantasma di una risata. 

“E allora che cambia parlarne?” chiese, con tutto quello che poteva racimolare di sarcasmo. 

Come sempre, quella era la sua ultima difesa. Una catastrofe quel giorno Alberto l’aveva già vissuta. Non se ne poteva certo permettere un’altra. 

Angelica fece spallucce, con un’altra occhiata al soffitto. Anche lei di sarcasmo se ne intendeva. 

“A parte il fatto che dobbiamo continuare a lavorare tutti assieme, e che me preoccupo pe’ te – pe’ _voi_? Non so che te posso dì, Albè.” 

_Voi_ ,aveva detto, come se ci fosse veramente ancora un _loro_ tra Aureliano e Alberto. Alberto volle abbassare gli occhi per nasconderne l’umido, ma Angelica gli fermò il viso con un dito sotto al mento. 

“Daje, ascoltame,” disse, “Vojo fa’ un patto. Da mo’ tu me dici tutto, e te dico tutto pur’io. Che con tutto quello che ce sta’ a succede’ non c’avemo più er lusso de mentisse. E lo giuriamo.” 

Chinò di nuovo la testa, concentrandosi sulle loro mani intrecciate. Dolcemente, le mosse per condurre la destra di Alberto sulla sua pancia, calda e appena gonfia. 

“Su de lei.” 

Era serissima. Ma non poteva veramente stargli a chiedere quello che gli stava chiedendo, sì? Di tutte le persone al mondo, Angelica era forse quella che meno avrebbe dovuto voler sentirlo, quello che Alberto aveva da dirle. _Soprattutto su Aureliano._

Ma la strana comprensione silenziosa funzionava in ambi i sensi, ormai, e Alberto di fronte a quegli occhi scuri capì presto che lei glielo stesse chiedendo davvero. E ancora più follemente, anche se era sicuro di non esserne nemmeno capace, a spiegare cosa stesse succedendo, capì che per lei, per la loro alleanza, forse – _forse_ – era disposto a provarci. 

Che forse – forse – era vero che ne aveva bisogno. 

_Rubina,_ pensò, a mo’ di preghiera, come lo faceva così spesso, mentre per quella che era già abitudine stendeva la mano e dolcemente la premeva contro la pancia di Angelica, _Tua madre è proprio una regina._

“Non si giura, Angè’,” disse invece di quello, a bassa voce. 

Ma era solo per principio, e ancora una volta Angelica lo capì senza parole, e sorrise vittoriosa. 

“Vieni con me,” disse allora, alzandosi senza preavviso. 

Prese la borsetta, e Alberto si aspettò di vederla uscire dalla porta. Quale non fu quindi la sua sorpresa quando, invece, la vide aprire la finestra, e scavalcare il davanzale. 

“Angè’, ma che _cazzo_ fai?!” esclamò, balzando in piedi. 

Il rombo dell’acqua era ancora forte quanto un motore. Un lampo divampò nel cielo, seguito quasi immediatamente dallo scoppio di un tuono assordante. Angelica, in ginocchio sulla porzione di tetto sotto il davanzale, si chinò di nuovo dentro. 

“Zitto che te sentono,” bisbigliò con urgenza, “Vieni, dai.” 

Alberto, che si era fiondato alla finestra, afferrò la mano che gli tendeva lei più forte che potesse senza fargli male. 

“Angelica,” boccheggiò, con l’acqua che gli frustava la faccia, “Ma sei completamente pazza? Sei incinta, cazzo!” 

Lei scoppiò in una risata sarcastica. 

“E che m’o devi ricorda’ tu? Dai, su’, guarda com’è largo.” 

Lui guardò lei, poi guardò il tetto, e un paio di metri più lontano la fine di esso, e qualche metro sotto ancora, il cemento del cortile. 

“Eh no,” disse Alberto semplicemente, scuotendo la testa, “No, no, anzi, te dico pure di più: proprio cor cazzo. Torna dentro.” 

“Albè, dai, fidate,” si lamentò Angelica, “Non fa’ er pupo che già me basta uno.” 

Alberto strappò lo sguardo dal cemento per guardarla di nuovo. Ancora una volta, era serissima. 

“Fidate.” 

E ancora una volta, a suo malgrado, lui trovò che lei non poteva che seguirla. 

“E vabbè,” si arrese, credendo a malapena a quello che stesse dicendo, “Ma tu reggiti forte, cazzo.” 

“Se, se,” disse lei, già partita, lasciandogli la mano e non ascoltandolo manco per traverso. 

_A’ Rubì,_ pensò Alberto, con molta meno riverenza, _Cancella pure l’urtimo messaggio, che tu’ madre è proprio f’ori de testa._

Con un’ultima bestemmia, Alberto scavalcò il davanzale per seguire sua moglie sul tetto, perché apparentemente era quella la piega che aveva deciso di prendere quella serata già di merda. 

Vabbè, gli costò ammettere, una volta fuori, era vero che effettivamente c’era tanto spazio su quel tetto. Tenendo la mano sul muro, socchiudendo gli occhi nel buio e nella pioggia illuminati dai lampioni e dalla luce della finestra dietro di lui, Alberto seguì Angelica, che era partita lungo la facciata verso la sinistra. 

Non era andata molto lontano. Chiaramente a suo agio, era arrivata al posto che cercava di raggiungere, all’angolo esterno della loro camera, e lì si era seduta. Erano passati sotto il tetto dell’ultimo piano, dove c’era solo la soffitta, quindi stando incollati al muro potevano pure rimanere -più o meno- asciutti. Alberto, ancora nervoso, si guardò intorno, ma non c’era nessuno, né per strada, né in cortile, e comunque, l’angolo loro era contro il muro di recinzione, accanto a un albero, abbastanza al riparo. E soprattutto, con la pioggia che veniva giù, si distingueva a malapena due metri avanti, quindi per quanto contasse, lassù erano praticamente invisibili. 

Non che Alberto si fosse ancora risolto a fargliela passare completamente liscia, a quella rompicollo di sua moglie. 

“Io te la inchiodo, qua’a finestra,” minacciò, ma Angelica solo sorrise. 

“Tiè,” disse a mo’ di risposta, “Siedete.” 

Sulle tegole fece scivolare verso di lui un cuscino, di quelli delle sedie da giardino. Che d’altronde mancavano sempre, adesso che Alberto ci pensava. 

“Vai a capi',” borbottò, ma accettò il posto offerto, e nell’aria umida si sedette accanto a lei. 

Angelica, a mentre, stava frugando nella borsa, e con soddisfazione ne tirò fuori due involucri rettangolari e colorati. Gliene tese uno: era una merendina al cioccolato. Un Kinder Bueno, per la precisione. 

“E mo’ zitto e magna,” ordinò Angelica, scartandosi la porzione e attaccandola senza pausa. 

Alberto non aveva fame per niente, anzi, aveva lo stomaco così di piombo da essere convinto di non poter inghiottire nemmeno un morso. Ma Angelica lo fulminò con lo sguardo e, per accontentarla, strappò l’involucro e fece del suo meglio. Non risultò così difficile, alla fine. Appena preso il primo boccone Alberto si ricordò che non aveva mangiato nulla da pranzo, e quindi anche se era veramente dolcissima, la prima porzione di cioccolato fu congedata tutto sommato rapidamente. 

“Ma ce stiamo veramente a magna’ un Kinder sur tetto?” chiese ad alta voce, senza sapere bene nemmeno a chi lo stesse dicendo. 

“C’hai da ridire?” sorrise Angelica, “Preferivi un Trancetto?” 

Spingendosi in bocca l’ultima metà della seconda barretta, Angelica fece spallucce. 

“Tanto in borsa ho anche quello. Ormoni demmerda.” 

“Ma te quanto ce vieni, qui?” chiese Alberto, preoccupato, suo malgrado, e non solo per la bambina. 

Angelica tirò fuori un’altra merenda, mentre appallottolava la confezione della prima e la inficcava in fondo alla borsa. Non c’era veramente vento, ma il diluvio muoveva aria, umida e rinfrescante. 

“Adesso, poco,” rispose Angelica, “Quanno so’ arrivata quì, però, parecchio. Ma solo de notte, quanno non me se vedeva. Me piace sta’ casa, Albè, ma te o’ sai che casino po' esse. Me serviva prenne aria, a volte.” 

Una pausa, mentre scartava la nuova confezione. I suoi occhi marroni in quella luce – o assenza di - erano proprio neri. 

“Quanno non c’eri,” concluse, prima di smezzare la merenda con un unico morso sentito. 

Alberto, con gli occhi bassi, finì di masticare il suo, prima di provare a parlare. 

“Angè’-” iniziò, ma lei lo interruppe. 

“Quell’è acqua passata,” disse a bocca piena, “Adesso stamo insieme. Adesso se fidiamo.” 

Finendo di masticare, Angelica stese le gambe. L’acqua tiepida immediatamente le inzuppò la gonna, ma non sembrava importargliene niente. 

“Se fidiamo, Albè?” chiese piano, guardando la pioggia. 

Alberto, appallottolando la plastica del suo Kinder, annuì mite. 

“Se fidiamo.” 

Le raccontò tutto. 

Non ci volle poi così tanto, perché anche se pareva una vita, erano passati solo quattro mesi da quando Alberto e Aureliano si erano incontrati, e un bel po' di quella storia la conosceva anche Angelica. fu il casino di quella sera a prendere più tempo, anche perché parlare di quello lo costringeva a spiegare altro, e perché la ferita batteva ancora furiosamente, e la confusione era totale, e trovare le parole giuste a volte era semplicemente impossibile. 

Alla fine di tutta la triste storia, Angelica rimase in silenzio per alcuni lunghi secondi, allo scadere dei quali tirò un profondo sospiro. 

“Qui’nni alla fine te vole,” disse. 

Alberto annuì stanco. 

“E te l’hai mandato a cagare.” 

Con una smorfia, Alberto si sfregò gli occhi abbastanza forte da vedere scintille. 

“So' annato in panico, Ange’,” disse, “E che dovevo fa’?” 

Il groppo in gola era tornato, e Alberto dovette fermarsi un’altra volta prima di poter riprendere a parlare. 

Alzò lo sguardo. Sopra di lui vedeva il tetto, e al limite di esso il sipario di pioggia che continuava a frusciare giù, senza dar segno di voler smettere. Era stranissimo parlare di tutto quello ad alta voce. Una parte di Alberto era convinta che al prossimo battito di palpebre si sarebbe svegliato, probabilmente con la peggior sbronza della sua vita, a chiedersi che droga taroccata avesse pippato per farsi venire sogni così assurdi. 

_Te vole._ A quella frase dentro gli si ribaltava tutto. Ma c’era poco da fraintendere, no? Il modo in cui Aureliano – malgrado quanto chiaramente gli costasse – si fosse sforzato a parlare, lui che con i sentimenti di certo non era un campione, il modo in cui gli si era spinto contro, _il modo in cui l’aveva baciato_ … Deglutendo, Alberto si chiese cosa stesse facendo Aureliano, in quel momento, ma il pensiero era troppo da gestire, e preferì tornare ad accanirsi contro una tegola particolarmente ricoperta di muschio vicino alla sua gamba che da prima mentre parlava aveva iniziato a spellare. 

“Non so’ mai capace de anticipa’ che je passa pe’ la testa, a quello,” disse, quasi con rabbia. 

“È vero che poteva andare mejo,” ammise Angelica con una smorfia di simpatia, “Ve siete trattati proprio demmerda.” 

_Eufemismo del secolo._

Strizzando gli occhi, Alberto lasciò andare la testa contro il muro dietro di lui. 

Mentre lui parlava, prima, Angelica si era adagiata anche lei contro il muro, rivolta leggermente nella sua direzione. Distrattamente, con le dita faceva cerchi lenti sul suo pancino in quel modo al limite della consapevolezza che chiaramente stava diventando un’abitudine. 

Gli aveva fatto solo una domanda, in tutto quel suo faticoso racconto. Quando a poche, dolorose parole, Alberto era stato costretto a spiegargli della catastrofe alla Vela, per far senso di quella dell’hotel, lei aveva annuito, fatto i suoi calcoli, e poi, a bassa voce, aveva chiesto: 

“Quindi quer primo gionno in cui hai voluto fa’ lei…” 

Aveva le mani chiuse in grembo, e una riga fra le sopracciglia. 

“Era pe’ via de lui?” 

Alberto si era morso l’interno della guancia. Ecco, per quello era un'idea terribile, questa del dirsi tutto. Faceva malissimo vederla così, ma davanti a quella domanda non le avrebbe mai fatto l’offesa di abbassare lo sguardo. 

La verità se la meritava tutta, ormai. 

“Anche,” aveva ammesso. 

Lei aveva annuito ancora, ma lo aveva fatto con un'espressione come di amaro in bocca. 

“Non solo, però,” aveva assicurato Alberto, con una punta di panico nel perdere il suo sguardo, “Me devi crede, Ange’. C’è sempre stato molto più de solo quello.” 

“Lo so’,” aveva detto lei, “E tanto mica so’ da meno io.” 

Accarezzava la pancia, ma lo sguardo era lontano ben oltre. 

“Io la volevo fa’ pe’ potere,” aveva detto piano, e Alberto l’aveva voluta toccare, ma sapeva che non era più il momento. 

“Poi però è cambiato,” aveva detto invece, “’O sai, si?” 

Angelica era tornata a guardarlo. Aveva gli occhi lucidi, ma non se li era asciugati. 

“’O so,” aveva risposto, con un filo di voce, “Perché pure pe’ me è vero.” 

Allora era stata lei a tendergli la mano, e Alberto l’aveva presa, facendosi più vicino finché non fossero braccio-a-braccio, e lei potesse riposare la testa sulla sua spalla. Insieme avevano cinto la vita di Angelica, quel luogo magico dove si stava costruendo il loro futuro. 

“Mo’ è diverso,” aveva detto Alberto, giocando assentemente con un ciuffo di capelli di lei, “Mo’ la vojo solo pe’ lei.” 

“E te conviene,” aveva sorriso Angelica, “Che già lo so’ che questa viene f’ori ch’i denti, e che de’ meno non accetta.” 

Era l’ultima cosa che si aspettasse di essere stato capace di fare, dopo quello che era successo, eppure Alberto aveva riso. Piano, e stanco, appena uno sbuffo, ma vero. E quando Angelica gli aveva fatto cenno di proseguire, da quella posizione nessuno dei due aveva sentito il bisogno di muoversi, e quindi così erano ancora, quando Angelica gli chiese: 

”E mo’ che voi fa’?” 

Alberto tirò su col naso. 

“E che ce sta’ da fa’?” disse piano, riprendendo la sua lotta contro il muschio, “Co’ lui e Nadia, poi… ” 

“Lui e Nadia ché?” 

Alberto si fermò, un pezzetto di terra fra le dita. 

“Come ché,” sbottò, “Lui e Nadia. Nadia e lui. Che te devo fa’ un disegno?” 

Il pezzo di terra si fece far fare un volo planato fino al piano terra, sparendo in silenzio nella pioggia. 

“Vivono pure assieme, Cristo. Te devo dì, stronzo su ste’ cose Aurelià proprio non me ce lo facevo, sai? E onestamente pensavo che sta cosa pe’ lei t’avrebbe fatto incazza’ de più de così.” 

Angelica si chinò più in avanti, fissandolo ad occhi sgranati come se fosse un deficiente. 

“Ma Albè, guarda che quelli mica stanno insieme.” 

Alberto sbatté le palpebre, lentamente. A tutto c’era un limite. 

“Angè’, ma che cazzo dici? Te sei rincojonita?” 

“So’ seria, invece.” 

Angelica si raddrizzò, tornando a fargli fronte. 

“C’hanno provato, sì,” iniziò, assicurandosi che lui la guardasse bene e stesse seguendo il discorso, “Quarche tempo fa. Ma non è andata. Me l'ha detto lei: che non poteva funzionare, perché c'era troppo in sospeso, sia pe' lui che pe' lei. Che se vojono bene, ma ...” 

I suoi occhi saettarono giù, ma solo un per un attimo, prima che Angelica si riprendesse e concludesse: 

“Come me e te.” 

Alberto aveva la bocca aperta come un idiota. In mezzo alla confusione gli stava tornando in mente tutta una serie di cose, dettagli che in passato non aveva notato – almeno non in modo conscio: gli sguardi complici che Aureliano e Nadia si scambiavano, ma che non erano mai accompagnati da un tocco. Il letto sfatto nella camera di corallo ma le lenzuola e un cuscino anche sul divano in fondo alla stanza. 

“ _Se semo mancati_ , _Angè_ , così m'ha detto,” concluse Angelica, “ _Come se manca er treno._ ” 

La frase riempì Alberto di una tristezza profondissima, senza che riuscisse a capirne il perché. Ma non c’era spazio per provare a capire, perché ormai nella sua mente c’era un casino di troppe altre domande. 

“Ma-” boccheggiò, sentendosi cretino e certo di sembrarlo, “Veramente? Lei te l'ha detto?” 

“Ao’, e certo!” rise Angelica, “Scemo, guarda che pure noi parliamo sempre! Mica solo voi siete amici.” 

Col sopracciglio fece un gesto di sarcasmo. 

“Anzi, a giudica’ da ‘sta situazione me sa’ che se parlamo molto deppiù, a’a fine.” 

Aggrottando la fronte, si rivolse di nuovo a lui. 

“Ma non sei contento?” chiese perplessa. 

Alberto non sarebbe stato capace di distinguersi il culo dalla faccia, in quel momento, quindi dall’essere in grado di rispondere a quella domanda era lontano proprio miglia. 

“Non lo so,” disse, perso come non si era mai sentito sin da quando da ragazzino, per la prima volta, Manfredi gli aveva messo nel televisore la cassetta di Top Gun, dicendogli di guardare bene Kelly McGillis, e invece lui tutto quello che aveva potuto vedere erano Tom Cruise e Val Kilmer, sotto il sole della California, “Angè, non ce capisco più un cazzo.” 

“Ma te’ lo ami.” 

Alberto aprì la bocca. 

“Non era una domanda.” 

La chiuse. 

La pioggia ancora non dava segno di calmarsi, chiaramente decisasi a durare tutta la notte. Alberto chiuse gli occhi, pensando che quel rumore somigliasse a quello delle onde. Dietro le palpebre vide solo occhi azzurri come quelle, e un sorriso solare. 

“Non posso smette’ de pensa’ che non dovrei stattele a di’ a te, ste cose,” disse, piuttosto che arrendersi ad ammettere l'ovvio ad alta voce. 

“E invece è mejo,” disse Angelica, con convinzione, “Sta’ storia in un senso me aiuta eccome.” 

Tirò su le gambe contro il petto, cingendole con le braccia. 

“Sai, credo che una parte de me ancora ce sperasse, a me e te.” 

Alberto volle dirle che gli dispiaceva, ma lei non lo lasciò interrompere, proseguendo invece: 

“Invece adesso so' libera. Semo liberi tutti e due. Non capisci?” 

Guardava di fronte a lei, come se stesse parlando alla pioggia, alle nuvole, o persino al cielo. 

“Se comanniamo noi, è pe’ fa come ce pare. È pe' esse' felici. Eravamo costretti, ma se semo scelti comunque, tù e io, e adesso se scejemo pure tutto er resto. Pure l’amore. Hai capito, sì?” 

Alzò il mento, fiera, come a sfidare un opponente invisibile. 

“ _Se_ _pijiamo_ _tutto._ Che se dovemo morì domani, Albè, io vojo che morimo senza rimpianti.” 

Angelica era bella, Alberto lo sapeva come tutti. Ma non era sicuro di quanti a parte lui avessero mai avuto la fortuna di vedere quanto fosse anche _maestosa_. 

Addolcendosi di novo, Angelica abbassò gli occhi e tese la mano verso di lui, senza aver bisogno di guardarlo per sapere che l'avrebbe presa. Alberto lo fece dolcemente, accarezzandogli le nocche. 

“Basta solo che però rimaniamo insieme così, tu, io e lei,” concluse Angelica, stendendo di nuovo le gambe e guardandosi giù in grembo, con la mano a proteggere quel pezzo di loro due che piano piano ci cresceva, “‘Na famija.” 

Alberto mise la mano lì anche lui, coprendo la sua. 

“E certo,” mormorò, sentendosi più leggero di quanto avesse mai potuto anticipare di potersi sentire in quel momento, “Con questa de mezzo, a te e me chi ce separa?” 

Poi Alberto con infinita dolcezza, le prese il viso, e chiudendo gli occhi le baciò la tempia. Respirò forte, a fondo per la prima volta da ore. 

“Tu sei l'angelo mio, Angè,” ammise pianissimo, con le labbra nei suoi capelli, “Chi te cia mann’ata da me?” 

“Ma non dire stronzate,” disse lei con uno sbuffo, ma c'era una crepa nella sua voce, e con la mano gli afferrò la base maglietta, giocandoci assente, prima di aggiungere altrettanto piano: “Se semo trovati e basta.” 

Poi, schiarendosi la gola, riprese un po' di distanza. Con ambe le mani, si lisciò i capelli dietro alle orecchie, mettendo a posto qualche ciuffo ribelle. 

“E mo',” disse, “Ta'a faccio semprice: se non vai adesso a risolve’ con lui, io te meno. Chiaro così?” 

Alberto annuì, anche se il pugnale si era appena rigirato. 

“Vabbene, Angè. Chiaro.” 

Almeno per lei doveva avere coraggio. 

“E guida piano,” aggiunse Angelica, ma prima che lui potesse alzarsi, guardò verso bordo del tetto, che nel buio e nella pioggia era praticamente scomparso. 

Sembrò esitare, poi alla fine gli tese la mano. 

“Ma prima dammi una mano a torna’ dentro, che non me va' de casca'.” 

Alberto sorrise di nuovo. 

Quando furono entrambi di ritorno in camera, Alberto si accorse che la pioggia aveva completamente inondato il pavimento sotto la finestra. Poco importava: tanto quella stanza la dovevano rifare tutta. 

“La prossima volta vojo sentì i segreti tua,” disse ad Angelica, mentre si rimetteva in tasca le chiavi, e lei si spingeva indietro i capelli bagnati. 

Forse un'altra volta le avrebbe detto di Teo, e del perché da un giorno all'altro avesse smesso di parlarne. _Forse un'altra ancora le avrebbe detto di Alex._ Ci sarebbe stato tempo per tutto, ma intanto Alberto voleva sentire cosa avesse da dirgli lei. 

Tanto ormai avevano un patto. 

“Vabbene,” disse Angelica, col suo sorriso triste, “Ma me devi promette' de non giudicà.” 

  


  


  


****** 

  


  


  


La seconda guidata fu appena più chiara della prima, a dirla tutta. Era tardi, ormai, senza contare la pioggia che per quanto potesse sembrare impossibile, era peggiorata ancora, quindi non c'era praticamente nessuno per strada, e pochissime macchine in giro. Alberto aveva messo la maglietta nera ancora umida sul sedile passeggeri, e faceva del suo meglio per resistere alla tentazione di lanciarle uno sguardo ogni cinque minuti. Aveva le mani che tamburellavano sul volante e il piede che gli batteva nervoso accanto al freno. 

Non aveva nessun piano, nessuna discorso preparato, nessuna strategia. 

Ma tanto ormai era partito e non poteva tornare indietro. Non _voleva_ tornare indietro, anche se la paura era tanta e la stanchezza anche. 

Quando arrivò all'albergo, però, e scese dalla macchina parcheggiata al posto solito, Alberto trovò tutte le luci spente, tranne quelle dell'atrio e della facciata, che erano fisse. Il jeeppone c'era, quindi Aureliano pure, normalmente. Però non c'era nessuna luce, e dentro all'albergo non si muoveva niente. Era notte, sì, ma mica tardi. Solo davanti alla porta di vetro, sotto la pioggia battente, Alberto si chiese se Aureliano non fosse semplicemente andato a letto comunque, e pensò che quello sarebbe stato proprio il colmo di quella giornata di merda fatta di montagne russe emotive e umiliazioni. 

Bussò. Tanto non era come se avesse un cazzo d'altro da fare. Magari Aureliano aveva solo deciso di stare al buio, per qualche cazzo di motivo. 

_Li mortacci mia,_ pensò, bussando una seconda volta, ancora più forte, _li mortacci mia e de quanno ho deciso de innamoramme de sto cretino_ . 

Quasi subito sentì dei passi dietro alla porta. Inspirando a fondo, Alberto indietreggiò di un passo e strinse i pugni, racimolando il poco di coraggio che aveva, anche se la gola era presa in una stretta tale da fargli girare la testa. Ecco, era adesso, lo avrebbe rivisto, in pochi secondi, e doveva essere pronto, perché sapeva benissimo che la vista di quegli occhi facilmente poteva mandare a puttane tutto il poco di controllo che si era accumulato, come un castello di carte in mezzo alla corrente – o uno di sabbia, in mezzo ad onde azzurre. 

La porta si aprì, ma dietro non c'era Aureliano. 

C'era Nadia. 

Lo stomaco di Spadino si ribaltò. E se Angelica si fosse sbagliata? E se fosse davvero tutto uno scherzo crudele? 

“Eccote, finalmente,” sospirò lei, incrociando le braccia. 

_Finalmente?_ Alberto la guardò stordito, e lei lo fissò a ritorno, indecifrabile. Era in maglietta e pantaloni larghi con un motivo astratto, e aveva il trucco un casino, nero dappertutto intorno agli occhi, probabilmente per via della pioggia. 

“Me stavo quasi a preoccupà,” disse lei, e anche se non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa stesse succedendo, Alberto sapeva che doveva dire almeno _qualcosa._

“Io-” iniziò, senza nessuna idea di dove volesse andare a finire, "Aurelià...” 

Strizzò gli occhi, con la pioggia che gli batteva in faccia. 

“Ma scusa, te non eri alle giostre?” chiese impotente. 

Nadia alzò un sopracciglio, spostando il peso da una gamba all'altra. 

“C’ero,” disse, adagiandosi alla porta, “e mo’ so’ tornata. Ho saputo che qui c’era un casino ancora più grosso da gestire ” 

D'un tratto Alberto si rese conto che la striscia che Nadia aveva in faccia non era un incidente di trucco, ma olio di motore, come lo erano anche le macchie sui suoi vestiti. Anche le sue mani ne erano piene, strisciate di nero unto fino agli avambracci. Doveva essere venuta proprio di corsa, se non aveva avuto il tempo neanche di pulirsi. 

Alberto voleva fare mille domande - la principale essendo, ovviamente: “ _dov'è Aureliano?_ ” - ma una voce alle sue spalle in un attimo gli cancellò dalla mente ogni singola parola che sperasse di pronunciare. 

“Spadì?” 

Alberto si voltò. 

Aureliano era in fondo alle scale. Aveva la tuta e la maglia con il cappuccio, ma col tipo di pioggia che ancora batteva, era protezione pari al nulla. Era fradicio dalla testa ai piedi e aveva il fiato corto come se avesse appena corso una maratona intera. 

E lo guardava con un'espressione stranissima, di sorpresa mista a quella che sembrava quasi paura, la stessa che Alberto era sicuro gli stesse rivolgendo anche lui a riflesso come uno specchio. 

“Aurelià,” disse stupidamente, perché come previsto, una volta quel viso davanti non aveva più un cazzo d'altro da dire. 

“Ecco, appunto,” fece Nadia, girando gli occhi, “Vabbè, fateme prenne l'ombrello, che me levo dai cojoni.” 

Si chinò dentro e tornò fuori con un ombrello che una volta in spalla sembrava tre volte troppo grande a confronto di lei, e aveva sopra la scritta “Il Paradiso dei Bambini” a lettere giganti nei colori accesi dell'insegna. 

Mentre loro ancora erano lì in piedi nella pioggia senza muoversi, Nadia scese le scale, dirigendosi verso il lungomare. Quando passò accanto ad Aureliano, che ancora ansimava, si fermò un attimo alla sua altezza e con uno sguardo breve, gli dette una semplice stretta alla spalla. 

“Ciao, bello.” 

“Ciao, Nadia,” rispose Aureliano, mentre lei già si allontanava. 

“Stateme ‘boni, eh?” disse a mo' di saluto, con un cenno sopra la spalla senza girarsi, e con quella pioggia fitta, malgrado l'ombrellone appariscente, in pochi secondi era già fuori vista. 

Aureliano e Alberto rimasero soli col rumore della pioggia che scrosciava. Dopo alcuni secondi, Aureliano ancora non dava segno di voler salire le scale, quindi Alberto, non sapendo che fare d'altro, fece un gesto vago all'albergo dietro di lui. 

“Ma n'do stavi?” chiese. 

Aureliano prese un ultimo respiro profondo, dopo di che il fiato gli tornò normale. 

“A famme 'na corsa,” disse, indicando anche lui dietro, verso muro d'acqua alle sue spalle, come se fosse un comportamento da persone normali fare jogging in quelle condizioni. 

Nelle luci crude della facciata, Alberto non poté impedirsi di trovarlo bellissimo, anche così, con quel cappuccio grigio appiccicato in testa e il naso storto in una leggera smorfia per tenersi fuori dagli occhi l'acqua che col viso rivolto in su gli tamburellava di continuo la faccia. 

Era proprio osceno quanto fosse bello malgrado tutto, _li mortacci sua_. 

Abbassando gli occhi, Alberto fece un lieve cenno con la maglietta che aveva in mano. 

“T’ho riportato questa,” spiegò stancamente. 

A quello Aureliano finalmente si mosse, salendo le scale con poche falcate. 

“Grazie,” disse solo, a voce bassa, prendendogli la maglietta tesa . 

Nel farlo gli sfiorò le nocche con le dita, ed entrambi tirarono via la mano più veloce del necessario. 

Erano come due cani che si squadravano per la prima volta, pensò Alberto, mentre entrambi rimanevano lì senza muoversi o dire altro. 

Era proprio ridicola, quella situazione. 

“Aurelià,” chiese Alberto, perché qualcuno il primo passo doveva farlo, altrimenti non era escluso rimanessero lì in piedi sotto la pioggia tutta la notte, “Possiamo parla'?” 

Aureliano annuì, respirando a fondo. 

“Sì,” disse infine, “Certo. Anniamo dentro.” 

Aprì la porta per Alberto, facendolo passare davanti. 

“'azie,” disse piano lui, sfiorandolo per entrare. 

A furia di viavai, la moquette dell'atrio era completamente inzuppata, e di certo non erano loro a migliorare la situazione. 

Tirandosi giù il cappuccio, Aureliano si arruffò i capelli fradici. Altro che pioggia, pensò Alberto vedendolo sgocciolare abbondantemente, sembrava avesse fatto un tuffo direttamente in piscina. 

Aureliano debbe pensare la stessa cosa, perché sembrò esitare un attimo, prima di accennare vagamente con la mano ad Alberto, dalla testa ai piedi. 

“Vuoi…?” chiese, lasciando però la frase in sospeso. 

Alberto si guardò la manica della felpa. Era così bagnata da pesargli addosso. 

“E cambiamose n’artra volta, che te devo dì,” disse stancamente. 

Lo fecero in silenzio. Stavolta la maglietta prestatagli da Aureliano era grigia, e con quella venne anche un pantalone della tuta, e un asciugamano per i capelli. Per tutto il tempo in cui Alberto si cambiava – non scordandosi di cambiare di tasca il coltello, un'abitudine che a questo punto era naturale come respirare – Aureliano fece altrettanto dandogli di spalle, come a volersi assicurare di concedergli pudore. 

Com'erano cambiate le cose, in poche ore soltanto. 

Alla fine erano entrambi in vestiti asciutti, ma ancora nessuno dei due parlava. Aureliano era appoggiato sul divano, e si tamponava la testa con l'asciugamano. Alberto invece era contro il comodino, a sfregarsi il collo, e per tenersi l'altra mano occupata lentamente trascinava le dita sul bordo del mobile di legno nero. C'erano ancora i suoi vestiti di prima, sullo schienale della stessa sedia. 

Si fermò. Il primo cassetto del comò era ancora semi-aperto, e sopra una pila di magliette, nello spiraglio si intravedeva un oggetto squadrato. Con cautela, Alberto infilò le dita nell'apertura, tirando leggermente fino ad aprire il cassetto abbastanza da scoprire un flacone blu scurissimo. Non dopobarba, capì Alberto, ma una colonia. Con cautela, quasi riverenza, Alberto la prese e la osservò, girandosela tra le dita. Era molto pesante per la taglia, rettangolare, coi bordi di vetro blu notte deliberatamente grezzi. Non c'era nessuna scritta, né di marca o altro, su nessuna delle faccette. 

“Quello me lo regalava Livia,” disse Aureliano senza preambolo. 

Si sfregò la nuca forte, mentre Alberto tirava su la testa per guardarlo. 

“Manco so' da dove viene,” continuò a spiegare, senza smettere di asciugarsi, “Credo m'abbia detto fosse francese, ma non ne so' più sicuro. No'o saprei ritrova'.” 

Si passò l'asciugamano intorno al collo, tenendone ambi i lati tra le mani e guardando in terra. 

“Quando mi finisce quella bottiglia, è finita davvero.” 

Alberto la volé mettere giù subito. Con prudenza, si girò per rimetterla lì dov'era prima che la toccasse, adagiata sulla prima maglietta come un gioiello su un cuscino. 

“Aspè',” disse Aureliano, spingendosi via dal divano. 

D'un tratto furono di nuovo vicinissimi, mentre Aureliano prendeva il flacone e si girava verso Alberto. Prima di tendere la mano, con gli occhi chiese il permesso. Alberto con la gola stretta glielo concesse, e delicatamente Aureliano gli prese il polso. Con l'altra mano stappò la bottiglia – un gesto d'abitudine – e sul braccio gli spruzzò una dose generosa di colonia. C'era una cura infinita nei suoi gesti. 

“Te piace?” chiese, mentre Alberto respirava forte. 

Era come finalmente guardare un paesaggio con la finestra aperta dopo averla tenuta chiusa per mesi. Alberto respirò a fondo, con un familiare pizzico nello stomaco, e un altrettanto riconoscibile nodo alla gola. Oltre al bergamotto c'erano altri agrumi, ambra, numerosi legni che era capace di riconoscere ma di cui non sapeva il nome, e soprattutto, _soprattutto_ , un fortissimo odore di mare. Come se a gocce ne fosse stata tratta l'essenza, dalla freschezza minerale della schiuma di un'onda infranta contro uno scoglio all'inebriante purezza dell'oceano aperto e senza confini. 

“Sì,” disse Alberto solamente, perché sapeva che se avesse cercato di dire di più, avrebbe rischiato di dire _fin troppo, tutto insieme._

Mettendo giù il braccio, pianissimo Alberto si lasciò andare la testa in avanti, fino a toccare con la fronte il petto di Aureliano - che il polso non gli aveva lasciato. Rimase lì, adagiato a quel sostegno e al calore che ne irradiava. 

Come aveva potuto credere di poter partire? Casini o no, impicci o meno, da vicino ad Aureliano Alberto avrebbe dovuto sapere che ormai non sarebbe più stato capace di allontanarsi. 

“Albè,” iniziò Aureliano piano, ma Alberto non lo fece andare avanti. 

“Damme un secondo,” pregò, e chiudendo gli occhi se lo prese. Uno solo. 

Era quanto bastava. 

Inspirando forte – l'odore fresco della colonia si mischiava a quello, simile ma quasi svanito, che veniva dalla pelle di Aureliano – Alberto si tirò indietro. 

“Hai fame?” chiese. 

Aureliano lo guardava con gli occhi spalancati, ma dopo un po' annuì piano. 

“Un po'.” 

“Ma’a fai usa’ la cucina?” 

“Certo.” 

  


  


  


  


  


******* 

  


  


  


  


Con l'aiuto delle mani, Alberto scavalcò il bancone del bar per frugare nel frigo. E dire che per una volta c’era anche scelta... Si scelse un pacco di uova, un pezzo di parmigiano. Non c’era guanciale, ma pancetta a dadi in una confezione di plastica. Vabbè, si sarebbe fatto bastare quella. Dai vari cassetti riuscì a racimolare anche sale e un pacco di spaghetti. 

Con le sue provvisioni sottobraccio, si diresse in cucina. 

Aureliano, come richiesto, aveva messo su l'acqua, e da sotto stava aprendo il grosso rubinetto di gas che alimentava l'intero blocco cottura, prima di poter accendere i fornelli. Alberto mise giù il bottino sull'isola centrale. 

La cucina dell'albergo era enorme, abbastanza da disorientare chiunque, ma in un angolino del piano da lavoro c’era già uno straccio steso con su un paio di padelle scelte, ciotole, posate e altri utensili utili. Nella nitidezza della disposizione Alberto riconobbe facilmente la mano di Nadia. 

“A' carbonara senza pecorino né guanciale?” chiese Aureliano, gettando un occhio ai suoi ingredienti con un sopracciglio alzato, “Veramente non è più sacro un cazzo, eh?” 

“Guarda che la spesa è tua,” ribatté Alberto, “Anzi, guarda, visto che manco l'hai fatta, perché non cerchi de smette' de rompe'?” 

Tanto lo sapeva che quella di Aureliano era una battuta, ma era comunque troppo tentante lasciarsi scivolare nella solita routine di picche scambiate. 

“Grattuggia, dai,” ordinò, “Così almeno te dai da fa'.” 

“ _Oui Chef,_ ” ironizzò Aureliano come qualcuno che si era visto un episodio o dieci di troppo di qualche televendita di cucina delle tre di notte. 

Procurandosi scodellone e padella, Alberto si concentrò su fare il suo. 

Rompere, separare e battere le uova. Friggere la pancetta, dopo averne tolto un po' di grasso in eccesso. Quando Aureliano si presentò con la pasta bagnata quanto giusto, il tempismo fu perfetto, e il vapore fragrante de l’uovo che cuocendosi si amalgamava con la carne e il formaggio fuso era perlomeno soddisfacente. 

Per mangiare rimasero in cucina, Alberto seduto sull'isola centrale, Aureliano sul bancone vicino ai forni. Come Alberto prima con il cioccolato, Aureliano sembrava aver scoperto al primo boccone di aver più fame del previsto, perché con quel piatto di spaghetti stava avendo una vera e propria storia d'amore. 

“Bona, ao',” disse, alla terza forchettata, e Alberto fece spallucce. 

“Manca pepe,” fece modesto. 

Per un po' ci fu silenzio, mentre entrambi mangiavano. Dopo alcuni lunghi secondi, però, Aureliano trasse un respiro profondo, e la sua forchetta dette un tintinnio più forte degli altri, quando la riposò in fondo al piatto. 

“Albè,” si lanciò, “Dimme quarcosa. Io qua sto' a impazzì.” 

Alberto si fermò con l'ultimo boccone ancora in bocca. 

_Allora siamo in due, fratè._

Lentamente finì di masticare, prima di pulirsi la bocca con un pezzo di carta, e di finalmente rispondere: 

“Che voi sentì?” 

Se Aureliano aveva domande, meglio: Alberto non aveva nessuna idea di dove si potesse iniziare, quel discorso, quindi per qualsiasi indizio era grato. 

“Perché sei tornato?” 

Aureliano si guardava il piatto, spingendo una forchettata di pasta da un lato all'altro senza però sembrare volersi decidere ad alzarla. 

“Non che me stia a lamentà,” aggiunse, con quella voce ancora rauca, “Ma quanno sei partito, prima, già pensavo de non vedette' più.” 

Alberto poggiò il piatto vuoto accanto a sé. Aureliano sembrava proprio triste, troppo perché Alberto potesse fidarsi a continuare di guardarlo senza paura di fare qualche scemenza, quindi invece di far quello mise la forchetta nel piatto, e si diresse verso il lavandino. 

“E dove dovevo anna'?” disse, aprendo l'acqua e aspettando che si facesse tiepida, “Ché cio n'artro posto, secondo te? Poi insomma, semo in affari. Sta questione va risolta adesso.” 

Si passò una mano dietro la testa. 

“Ringrazia mi’ moje, comunque,” aggiunse più piano, “A fammelo capi' è stata lei.” 

Aureliano, scendendo dal davanzale, si avvicinò con il piatto suo. 

“Lascia fa' a me,” disse, rubandogli il posto al lavandino. 

Per farlo lo spinse piano di spalla, e Alberto resisté alla tentazione di premere a ritorno, preferendo invece la molto più saggia opzione di cedere e scostarsi, salendo a sedresi sul ripiano accanto a lui. 

“Jai raccontato de’ prima?” chiese Aureliano. 

Aveva la fronte bassa, concentrato sul primo piatto e sulla spugna insaponata. Alberto si riposò contro il muro dietro di lui, con gli occhi rivolti alla plafoniera di neon bianchi. 

“Jo raccontato de tutto,” ammise. 

Aureliano annuì, un po' rigidamente, con uno dei suoi versi di assenso senza parole che significava stesse assorbendo l'informazione. 

“Te da' fastidio?” chiese Alberto, prima di aggiungere, in caso gli servisse più conferma: “Guarda che quella non ha fiatato per me, figurati se inizia adesso.” 

“No,” rispose Aureliano, come se ne rendesse conto mano a mano che lo dicesse, “No, non me da’ fastidio.” 

Finendo di sciacquare il piatto, lo scosse leggermente per togliere l'acqua in eccesso. 

“Anche pecché poi io prima l’ho detto a Nadia,” ammise, e Alberto incassò il colpo. 

Afferrando lo straccio appeso al gancio vicino a lui, prese il piatto pulito dalla mano di Aureliano ed iniziò ad asciugarlo. 

“Allora proprio tutti i cazzi nostri, sanno, quelle due,” gracchiò, cercando di controllare il nodo in gola. 

Era riflesso, purtroppo. Di quella paura costante, che da sempre era la sua migliore difesa e che si portava addosso ogni giorno della vita come il coltello e da più o meno lo stesso tempo, Alberto non si poteva liberare così facilmente. 

“Aurelià,” disse piano, con la voce poco ferma, “O’ sai che se lei o’ dice in giro, de come so' io, a me m’ammazzano, vero?” 

Aureliano fece cenno di no con la testa, pulendo con cura una forchetta. 

“A te n't’ammazza nessuno, Albè,” disse senza l'ombra d'un dubbio, “No finché campo io.” 

Alberto tornò a strofinare il piatto, anche se quello era già asciutto. Era l'unica speranza che avesse di riassorbire discretamente l'appanno che a sorpresa gli era salito agli occhi, e così fece, mordendosi l'interno della guancia e sbattendo le palpebre finché la visione non gli tornò nitida. 

Da qualche parte dentro di lui c'era uno Spadino quindicenne, con il labbro spaccato e il pugnale ancora rosso in mano, che singhiozzava di sollievo all'idea che un giorno ci sarebbe stato qualcun altro oltre sé stesso disposto a sanguinare per difenderlo. 

Aureliano tirò su col naso, muovendo l'attenzione alla padella. 

“Nadia ormai è come Angelica,” concluse, “È famija. De lei te poi fidà.” 

“Va bene,” disse solo Alberto, e mettendo da parte il piatto asciutto si lasciò impregnare dal ronzio di un tipo di sollievo finora ancora sconosciuto: quello dell'essere al sicuro, almeno in quel luogo, con quelle persone. 

Aureliano annuì fermo, come per chiudere quel discorso. Riaccendendo l'acqua, sciacquò con cura il tegame, prima di tenderlo ad Alberto. Nel farlo alzò gli occhi, guardandolo in faccia per la prima volta da quando aveva iniziato a pulire. 

“M’hai detto pecché sei tornato,” disse, con ovvia difficoltà, “ma non m’hai detto pecché te ne sei annato, prima.” 

Non durò molto il contatto visivo. Con una piega dolorosa tra le sopracciglia, Aureliano poggiò le mani bagnate sul bordo del lavandino, e chinando la testa guardò in terra. 

“Dov'ho sbajato, Albè?” chiese, “Io credevo che a te ancora a'nnasse. Ce credevo davero.” 

Alberto lasciò andare un soffio tra lo smarrito e l'impotente. 

“Certo che me va,” disse con la gola stretta, levando piano gli occhi al cielo come davanti all'assurdità di quel dubbio, “Come no se me va, me va' più de tutto.” 

Continuando ad asciugare la pentola con cura, cercando di non pensare all'enormità di quello che aveva appena ammesso, Alberto si fece forza per provare a spiegare il casino di ragioni per le quali prima era scappato. 

“Prima de tutto, credevo che stavi co' Nadia.” 

“Noi non-” 

“Lo so,” lo interruppe, “Me l'ha detto Angelica. Che te devo di', non ce so' arrivato. Te l'avrei chiesto, ma de te e lei non me ann'ava de sapé. Chissà perché. Ma tanto è de più de solo quello.” 

Concentrandosi su una goccia d'acqua ribelle, Alberto cercò di tenere la voce dall'increparsi. 

“Te da f’ori non te vedi, Aurelià,” mormorò, con più o meno successo, “Io non te so' gestì. Oggi me dici così, ma l'ultima volta m'hai dato der frocio, e a momenti me corcavi. O peggio.” 

I ricordi erano lì – _luce dorata, occhi pieni di odio, I Quartieri a tutto volume_ – e Alberto li ringhiottì dolorosamente. 

“Scusa la confusione, sai?” disse solo, perché non gli veniva in mente niente di meglio da dire per concludere. 

Non voleva dire quelle cose per ferirlo, ma cazzo, alla fine era anche vero. Da quel giorno alla Vela c'era una parte di Alberto che di Aureliano aveva paura, e la cosa gli strappava il cuore, ma non la rendeva meno vera. 

Aureliano sospirò, un sospiro profondo, doloroso. Strinse la mano destra a pugno, ma non c'era violenza nel modo in cui la lasciò cadere sull'orlo del lavandino. Solo una grande stanchezza. 

“Quanto je piaceva a mi' padre qua'a parola,” disse, con la voce spenta, “ _Frocio_ de qua, _frocio_ de là, _frociaggine_ questa, _frociaggine_ quella. In un modo o nell’altro ce l'aveva sempre in bocca. Quando veniva uno in radio, o in tv, oppure pe' strada… Mai la smetteva. E manco Livia era da meno, fattelo dì.” 

Aureliano si passò una mano nella barba, respirando forte. 

“E poi in spiaggia, figurate,” sbuffò, prima di aggiungere con un gesto vago, a mo' di spiegazione, “Ai Cancelli, tu lo sai com'è lì.” 

Visto l’argomento la conversazione sarebbe probabilmente dovuta rimanere serissima, ma a quello Alberto non poté proprio impedirsi di reagire. 

“No Aurelià. Veramente lo so' cor cazzo.” 

C'era ancora pasta nello scodellone accanto a lui, appena un fondo ormai freddo, che andava finito se si volevano finire anche i piatti. Lo spreco lo innervosiva, quindi con una forchetta appena pulita, Alberto si sacrificò e se la ficcò tutta in bocca, fregandosene pure se continuava a parlare con la bocca piena. 

“Ma che te pensi davero ch'io sia mai stato in spiaggia omo-nudista-scambista ai Cancelli?” ironizzò, “Ma me ce vedi? Che prima de tutto chiunque me beccava lì me sgozzava, ‘a famiglia tua o mia uguale.” 

Inghiottì. C'era qualcosa di così ridicolo in quell'idea, in tutta quella situazione, in tutta quella giornata assurda, che contro ogni logica Alberto non poteva impedirsi di sorridere da solo, un po' istericamente, mentre con la forchetta piantava l'ultimo pezzo di pancetta rimasto in fondo al piatto. 

“Ma poi, de tutti li posti ar monno, chi cazzo ce vuole anna’ in spiaggia a fa’ or fasse fa’ pompini?” 

Facendo sparire quell'ultimo pezzo, buttò la forchetta dentro alla ciotola ormai ripulita e consegnò il tutto ad Aureliano. 

“‘To' sei mai fatto fa’ un pompino ca’a sabbia, Aurelià?” 

Guardandolo con timore, come se fosse impazzito, Aureliano prese lentamente la ciotola e rispose solo: 

“No.” 

Alberto annuì, indicandolo con la mano come per dire “ _ecco, vedi?_ ” 

“E manco io,” disse, “E non me pare invitante, francamente. No?” 

Aureliano rimase guardarlo con la ciotola in mano, muto e senza muoversi, per un lungo secondo. Alberto ripeté il gesto come a ribadire. 

“No?” insisté, assurdamente divertito, mentre negli occhi di Aureliano già vedeva balenare quella scintilla così familiare, alla quale teneva più di ogni cosa al mondo, “Solo io?” 

Inesorabilmente ad Aureliano si incurvò l'angolo della bocca, e cominciò a scuotere la testa, appoggiando la ciotola della pasta nel lavandino, mentre il sorriso gli saliva agli occhi, e infine iniziava a ridere. Scoprì i denti in quel suo riso così solare e Alberto non poté far altro che scivolare con lui: come ragazzini in fondo alla classe Alberto e Aureliano si sciolsero insieme a risate, come se non avessero mai smesso. 

“Ma quanto sei scemo, Spadì,” fischiò Aureliano, col fiato corto, coprendosi gli occhi con la mano e girandosi per riposarsi contro il bancone. 

“Scemo ma no fesso,” ribatté Alberto, non in miglior stato, “Ca’ sabbia a me non me ce freghi. Chiamame _Anakin_.” 

Tirò su col naso, occhi lucidi dalle risate, mentre Aureliano ripartiva peggio di prima. 

“Ma che cazzo,” rise Alberto, unendo le mani a preghiera, “Questo _un_ gay conosce e già pensa che spuntiamo tutti dallo stesso buco in duna manco orchi de Torkien.” 

“Ma de che cazzo stai a parla’?” chiese un Aureliano impotente, che ormai era rosso in viso e incapace di fermarsi. 

Alberto se la sarebbe voluta tatuare addosso, quell'espressione sul suo viso. 

“ _Il Signore degli Anelli_ , ignorantone di merda!” infierì, invece di dire quello che pensava davvero, in quel momento, che era “ _ti amo da impazzire_.” 

Con la faccia affondata nelle mani, Aureliano fece del suo meglio per riprendersi, ma gli ci volle un po'. Anche Alberto ebbe difficoltà, costretto a soffiare con la bocca e chiudere gli occhi, consapevole che se avesse guardato di nuovo Aureliano c'era il rischio che sarebbe ripartito peggio di prima. Quando infine riemerse, Aureliano si asciugò gli occhi, schiarendosi la gola. 

“Bel film,” disse, con la voce acuta per la mancanza d'aria, “Ce sta' Viggo Mortensen.” 

Dalle mani di Alberto prese lo straccio dei piatti, e ci si strofinò la faccia. 

“Oddio,” sospirò, finalmente sotto controllo, “Me serviva. Grazie.” 

Si girò a guardarlo. Sorrideva ancora, con gli occhi lucidi e le guance rosse. _Bello da dannarsi l'anima._

“Che te stavo a dì?” chiese, ridandogli lo straccio, e con lo stesso Alberto si strofinò il naso, cercando di ritrovare anche lui la concentrazione. 

“Me stavi a dì de tu padre,” rispose respirando a fondo, riuscendoci più o meno, “E de quanto fosse stronzo.” 

Aureliano annuì, con il sorriso che si tingeva leggermente di nero. 

“Eh già. Mi’ padre. Sto’ gran’ discorso.” 

Si rigirò verso il lavandino, schiarendosi un'ultima volta la gola e riaprendo l'acqua per riempire il piatto da pulire. 

“Tanto hai capito che te volevo di', no?” disse, riprendendo la spugna, “Co' uno così l'ho saputo subito, che certi pensieri proprio non se potevano ave'.” 

Alberto si risistemò, adagiandosi contro il muro di lato, così da fargli fronte al meglio possibile mentre lo ascoltava. Si sentiva stranamente leggero, un po' come fatto, a dirla tutta. Era cambiato qualcosa nell'aria, e Alberto capì cosa fosse successo: il pugnale gli era scivolato via dalla pancia, tirato via da quella risata e dissoltosi nel vuoto. Ma Alberto non aveva il tempo di starci a pensare, perché Aureliano stava continuando a parlargli della vita sua, e lui non voleva sentire altro. 

“Ho imparato a stamme zitto,” proseguì lui, “Anzi ho imparato ad abbajare più dej'artri, così da levaje er dubbio. E me stava pure bene, sai? Perché insomma, alla fine le alternative ce le avevo. Me vergognavo, si, ma a furia de vergogna praticamente me lo so' fatto dimentica’, sto' fatto che io 'sta granne differenza tra 'omi e donne mica ce l'ho mai vista. ” 

La ciotola era pulita, e Aureliano la sgrullò un attimo, prima di girarsi per tenderla ad Alberto. 

“Ma Albe',” disse piano, alzando verso di lui, dal basso com'era, uno sguardo che ad Alberto rigirò dentro tutto – _quasi riverente_ , “Tu quer giorno a'a Vela m'hai fatto ricorda' tutto.” 

Lasciandogli in mano il piatto, abbassò lo sguardo. 

“E io me so' cagato sotto,” disse, con disprezzo, “E manco l'avevo capito, che me stava a succede.” 

Ad Alberto serviva urgentemente qualcosa da fare con le mani, ma si ricordò che aveva appena usato lo straccio per soffiarsi il naso, quindi scese dal bancone alla ricerca di uno pulito. Ancora meglio: almeno aprire cassetti gli dava una scusa per non guardare Aureliano in faccia, lui coi suoi occhi tutto a un tratto da ragazzo e la sua espressione _indifesa_. 

Ad Alberto spaccava il cuore pensare che mentre Spadino quindicenne viveva il suo peggiore inferno, nello stesso momento anche quello che all'epoca conosceva solo col nome d' _er fijo Adami_ \- spesso seguito da uno sputo – era preso in ballo da molto simili correnti. 

Un nuovo cassetto. Taglieri. No. Cannoli da pasticceria, nemmeno. Forme per i biscotti, pela agrumi, apribottiglie. E che cazzo, c'era proprio tutto in quella cucina tranne uno straccio pulito? 

“E da quello come ce sei arrivato, a-” chiese sopra la spalla, grato della distrazione, perché sapeva che fare quella domanda guardandolo sarebbe stato impossibile, “A fa' quello c'hai fatto prima?” 

Gli batteva il cuore a mille. _Baciarmi._ Non lo poteva neanche dire ad alta voce. 

“Albè,” disse Aureliano dietro di lui, facendolo girarsi di colpo. 

“Tieni.” 

Gli stava offrendo uno straccio pulito. Per forza, lui doveva sapere dove fossero. Alberto lo prese, e ancora una volta, come prima con la maglietta, nel farlo si sfiorarono le mani. 

Stavolta però nessuno dei due si tirò indietro. 

Fuori pioveva ancora, ma in quella stanza si sentiva appena un mormorio distante di acqua sopra il tetto. L'odore di cucina non era stato abbastanza da coprire quello della colonia di Aureliano, notò Alberto. Irradiava ancora dal suo braccio, il mare dietro ad una siepe di alberi di agrumi, come un riparo, un velo che li avvolgesse entrambi. 

Era cominciato tutto in modo così innocuo, poi era partito tutto a puttane. 

_E adesso?_

“Onestamente,” disse Aureliano, pianissimo, “Manco io la capisco sta' tempistica.” 

Le sue dita, che ancora sfioravano le nocche di Alberto, iniziarono a muovercisi, avanti e indietro, appena un tocco, leggero come una piuma. 

“Erano onn'ate. Sì,” annuì come a sé stesso, “A onn'e, è successo. Un gionno era tutto ovvio, e n'artro me pareva de impazzì. Un gionno te volevo f'ori, un artro me inventavo tutte le scuse der monno pe' cercatte. Da qua'a sera a'a Vela, fino a oggi, in quell’ufficio demmerda fetente de sigaretta de qua'a befana der cazzo da'a Sibilla, che per quarche motivo m’a fatto scatta' er fusibile. E mo' non vojo aspettà più.” 

Erano tornati vicinissimi. Alberto, con la mano libera, andò a cercare quella di Aureliano, piano, tentennante. Quando le sue dita lo toccarono, senza un attimo di esitazione Aureliano le prese e le strinse, forte, più forte che potesse senza fargli male. 

“Da dopo Lele,” proseguì, con la voce che che si faceva sempre meno ferma, “qui se sta’ a move tutto a un ritmo che non controllo più. Una mossa sbajata, e c'avemo contro tutta Roma. Co’ Isabel è già successo, poi co’ Livia, poi co' lui... Albè, se succedesse ancora quarcosa, e non ciavessi riprovato, io-” 

Aureliano si fermò, chiudendo gli occhi forte. Alberto capiva. _Capiva fin troppo bene_. 

“ _Una mossa sbajata,_ ” aveva detto Sibilla prima, con il fumo della sigaretta che gli passava davanti agli occhi duri, “ _e a questo che voi trattate da giochetto, morite. Uno, l'altro, o entrambi, magari pecché invece de favve seri', state quì a favve battute. Ma quì la ricreazione è finita, e secondo me ve ne accorgete presto. Fidatevi.”_

“Dovevo fa’ quarcosa,” concluse Aureliano, riaprendo quegli occhi azzurrissimi, “O capisci? E la dovevo fa’ mejo. Mi’ padre come scusa non basta pe’ quello che t’ho fatto passa’. Ma io non lo so più come se fanno ste cose. Lo so’ che da fori pare de sì, ma fidate che da quaddentro non ce se capisce proprio un cazzo.” 

Tirando su col naso, guardando in giù, a bassa voce Aureliano ripeté: 

“Proprio un cazzo.” 

Alberto gli prese il viso, esattamente come quella volta, nel tramonto dorato. Forse la mossa sbagliata era quella, ma ad Alberto non fregava più niente. 

“ _Se semo mancati, Angè,"_ risuonava nella sua mente quella frase _, "Come se manca er treno._ ” 

Aureliano appoggiò la fronte alla sua. 

“Te vojo bacià,” disse, con la voce roca, e le mani che gli afferravano piano la vita. 

“ _Se_ _pijamo_ _tutto.”_

“Albè, dimme che te posso bacià.” 

“ _Che se dovemo morì domani, io vojo che morimo senza rimpianti.”_

“Te prego,” disse Alberto, una supplica e un permesso. 

Stavolta non ci furono introduzioni. 

Alberto era più basso ma Aureliano era assurdamente pieghevole tra le sue mani. Per farlo chinare quel poco che mancava ci volle appena un gesto, una minima pressione di mani dietro al collo. E così, in un attimo ce l'aveva contro, con le labbra bollenti sulle sue e le mani che i fianchi glieli afferravano come un disperato. 

Aureliano sulle sue labbra respirava teso, _Aurelià_ , contro il quale per Alberto si mescolò tutto, gli agrumi, il mare, la pelle, il dolce della pioggia sui capelli. _Aurelià,_ che lo teneva premuto contro il mobile dietro di lui, ed esattamente come l'ultima volta, fu quello che invitò Alberto a spingersi ancora oltre. Con un baleno di lingua si offrì, e contrariamente all'ultima volta, Alberto non esitò neanche un istante a prenderselo. 

“Aurelià-” ansimò, in quella bocca che si apriva famelica contro la sua. 

Aureliano se lo tirò contro, con una mano ancorata nella curva della schiena e un'altra sul suo collo, avido di farsi baciare ancora, e ancora. Alberto non voleva altro che acconsentire e non muoversi da lì finché non l'avesse soddisfatto. Perse la nozione del tempo, in quel tentativo. Sapeva solo che alla fine ansimavano entrambi, che gli si erano aggrovigliate insieme le collane, e che ad Alberto bruciava un po' il mento per la frizione con la barba di Aureliano– il dolore più perfetto che ci fosse. Si erano scambiati posto, anche se Alberto si ricordava solo vagamente aver deciso di farlo. Era lui a tenere Aureliano contro il mobile della cucina, adesso, un Aureliano che lo stringeva a sé con le lunghe braccia tatuate, e dolce gli baciava il collo. Quelle braccia sue erano grandi abbastanza da cingerlo tutto intero, come se non potesse tenerselo vicino abbastanza, e Alberto da quella presa non si voleva più muovere. Quant'era stato raro nella sua vita, sentirsi _tenuto_. 

“Ecco,” borbottò Aureliano, adagiandogli il mento sulla spalla, “Mo' sì che se ragiona.” 

Aveva la voce come un pugile appena presosi una botta in capo. Alberto non poté impedirsi di sorridere, felice di rimanere mezzo soffocato contro il petto di Aureliano. Girava la testa anche a lui, ed era l'ubriachezza migliore del mondo, quella di star lì assordato dai battiti del cuore che risuonavano fortissimi in quel petto largo, con quell'odore di mare pregiato misto a quello di Aureliano ovunque intorno a lui, e sollievo che gli ronzava in tutto il corpo, sciogliendogli dai muscoli ogni nodo. Chiuse gli occhi, volendoselo godere, ma il suo così gradevole cuscino si mise a sussultare, scansandolo da lui, e Alberto capì che fosse perché Aureliano aveva iniziato a ridacchiare contro il suo orecchio. 

“Ao', ma che 'te ridi?” chiese, chinandosi indietro.

Rideva già anche lui, a specchio, solo a vedere il suo sorriso. O forse era semplicemente perché era felice e basta. 

“'O sai Lele quanto ce sfotteva?” chiese Aureliano, il che solo peggiorò la situazione. 

“Oddio,” fece Alberto, pizzicandosi la base del naso, “Con quello che javemo fatto passa' 'pa'a Monaschi, ma che te immagini?” 

“Non ce mollava più.” 

“Starebbe ancora a ride' mo'.” 

Era dolce-amara, quella risata, ma faceva bene. Alla fine quando si spense, li lasciò entrambi un po' più sobri. 

Solo un po', però. 

“Eh già,” sospirò Aureliano. 

“Già.” 

Alberto poggiò di nuovo la guancia sul suo petto. Con il ricordo di Lele tornava sempre la consapevolezza di quanto fossero insicure le cose. Quanto temporanee. 

Aureliano tirò su col naso, sfregandogli la schiena e spingendogli un bacio veloce nei capelli. Forse aveva pensato la stessa cosa. 

“Dovemo sta' in campana, Aurelià,” disse piano Alberto, accarezzandogli la schiena su e giù col pollice, come a contargli le vertebre, “Semo usciti de Ostia. Qui se cammina ch'i lupi.” 

Aureliano lo spinse dolcemente indietro, tenendolo dai fianchi. 

“Albè,” chiese, “Te te fidi di me?” 

Con il palmo della la mano gli era scivolato sul costato. Le sue dita trovarono la costola giusta e presero a seguirne la forma, su e giù, su e giù, come onde lungo il filo irregolare del suo osso preso per bene e riparato male. 

In un senso non era cambiato niente, ma in un altro, non era più nulla come prima. 

“Pure troppo,” rispose Alberto piano, “Non è questo il problema fin dall’inizio?” 

Aureliano stese le mani fermamente, tenendolo solido. 

“Fidate, allora,” disse, “Loro so' lupi, ma noi semo squali. Insieme con le ragazze se li magnamo tutti.” 

Fu facile, per Alberto, specchiare il suo sorriso feroce. 

" _Se pijamo tutto,_ " disse semplicemente. 

“Esatto.” 

Poi, con uno sguardo più furbo, Aureliano chinò la testa di lato. 

“Infatti guarda un po',” fece, trascinandogli le mani lungo i fianchi prima di tirarlo a sé, “M'è già tornata fame.” 

Un’altra cosa era cominciata in modo innocuo, ma sembrava destinata a finire diversamente. Alberto rise, e la sua risata si perse in una bocca ansiosa di essere divorata. 

  


  


  


  


  


**** 

  


  


  


  


“Secondo te che stanno a fa' quei due?” 

Il mare era nerissimo e più agitato di prima. Sotto l'ombrello di Nadia c'era spazio abbastanza per permettere sia a lei che ad Angelica di tenersi fianco a fianco comodamente, per rimanere aggomitate sulla barriera di metallo del lungomare a guardare le onde. 

Angelica alzò un sopracciglio. Con un sorrisetto da ragazzina, alzò entrambi i pugni e ne premette i lati l'uno contro l'altro, imitando rumori bagnati di baci. _Manco fossero a ricreazione._ Nadia scoppiò a ridere, spintonandola con la spalla. 

“Ma smettila! Quanti anni hai?” 

La domanda lei l'aveva fatta onestamente, con pure un po' di preoccupazione, ma Angelica aveva ragione: con tutto il tempo che era passato da quando Nadia aveva lasciato l'albergo, senza nessun messaggio o telefonata da parte di Aureliano, Spadino e lui o si erano ammazzati, oppure erano finalmente riusciti a risolvere il problema che da mesi pesava tra di loro. 

E a giudicare da come Nadia li aveva visti guardarsi prima, come coglioni sotto la pioggia, c'era da dubitare che ammazzati si fossero. 

“ _Oh, Aurelià,_ ” continuava a ridere Angelica, approfondendo la voce e muovendo il pugno destro a marionetta, “ _Nun sai quanto l'ho aspettato 'sto pomicio._ ” 

La sua imitazione di Spadino era perfetta, quasi da spavento. D'altronde c'era da aspettarselo: dopotutto erano veramente marito e moglie. 

Come spesso Nadia si trovò incapace di resistere alle stupidate di Angelica senza farcisi trascinare. 

“ _Vie' qua, Spadì,_ ” disse, con la voce più assurdamente cupa e broncia che riuscisse a procurarsi, e avanzando il pugno sinistro contro quello di lei, “ _Me ricordi che c'ho i sentimenti, li mortacci tua._ ” 

Era sicura di non essere riuscita ad imitare Aureliano bene quanto avesse fatto lei con il suo, ma almeno fisicamente Nadia sapeva quello che faceva, con le spalle curve, la fronte corrucciata e gli occhi bassi da bambino che fa il duro. Così male non doveva essere stata, perché Angelica scoppiò di nuovo a ridere e non si fermò per alcuni lunghi secondi. 

Come spesso Nadia si godette lo spettacolo. 

“Sti scemi,” sorrise Angelica quando un po' si fu calmata, spingendosi i capelli dietro all'orecchio. 

Scosse la testa, rimettendo le mani sulla ringhiera, dondolandosi assentemente. Le ciocche ribelli ai lati della sua testa già erano scappate via di nuovo. Con l'umido della pioggia, era impossibile tenerle sotto controllo. Nadia ci provò comunque, aggiustandole una ad una, mentre Angelica guardava il mare. 

Quei gesti tra di loro erano ormai diventati quotidiani, ma a volte - come in quel momento - tornava la timidezza, di botto, senza preavviso. 

Nadia sapeva benissimo perché. 

“Mejo se ce rido su sta storia, no?” disse Angelica piano. 

Nadia tirò un sospiro, ripiazzandosi accanto a lei. 

“Mejo.” 

Respirando forte l'odore del mare, Nadia lo lascio infondergli il coraggio che le serviva. Non era per niente come l'aveva prevista, ma alla fine quella era la notte giusta, no? 

Se quello scemo di Aureliano poteva farcela, era escluso che non lo potesse anche lei. 

“E noi, Angè?” chiese. 

Con fermezza, Nadia poggiò la mano su quella, talmente più curata e liscia della sua, di Angelica Anacleti. Da fuori sapeva di sembrare calma – non si era, tutta la vita, allenata quella maschera per niente – ma all'interno ribolliva. Sulla ringhiera di metallo nera le loro mani brillavano insieme, bianche di pelle e blu di tatuaggi, come lune sorelle. Angelica la guardò sorpresa, ma la mano non la tolse. 

Con il rumore della pioggia e delle onde in sottofondo - che andavano avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro senza mai fermarsi, con la tempistica loro, indifferente ai problemi di chi le stava a sentire con le mani sudate e il cuore in gola – Nadia chiese: 

“Noi che stiamo aspettando?” 

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Se vi chiedete da dove sia originato l’hc che Spadino sia un closet nerd, cercate [folkwangr26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folkvangr26/pseuds/Folkvangr26) e leggete la sua bellissima au "Heavy Weight"!
> 
> SPOILER SUBURRA S3e5&6  
> //////////  
> Rubina in questo verse nasce e cresce con quattro genitori e questo è quanto


End file.
